Le revenant des sables
by Serleena
Summary: Des urnes maudites ont été ramenées à Central. Elles contiennent un terrible occupant. Nos héros parviendront-ils à empêcher son retour, ou bien leur pays sombrera-t-il dans le chaos ?
1. L'urne sanguine

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas écris de fic sur FMA. Pour celle-ci je réutilise deux OC, déjà présentes dans d'autres fics.**

**Aucun des personnages de FMA ne m'appartient, valable pour toute l'histoire. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

_Désert de Ouasiria._

«WHOOAAAAH !»

Deux jeunes femmes brunes dévalaient la pente d'une dune, une avalanche de sable derrière elles.

« Ça va pas le faire !» s'exclama l'une d'elles.

Le sable les rattrapait, menaçant de les ensevelir. Elles couraient aussi vite que leur permettaient leurs jambes, malgré leurs pieds qui s'enfonçaient à chaque pas, comme si la dune elle-même refusait leur départ. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'avalanche les rattrapa. S'enroulant autour des mollets, elle ralentit leur course, provoqua la chute pour finir par les engloutir complètement. Le sable poursuivit sa descente sur plusieurs mètres avant de finalement s'immobiliser. Le silence reprit ses droits. Le désert redevint ce qu'il était, un monde de silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, il remua à nouveau. Une des jeunes femmes émergea. Elle se mit à genoux, puis regarda autour d'elle.

« Dark ?»

« Bouah !» lui répondit-on.

La seconde brunette se déterra. Sa camarade lui sourit, soulagée de la découvrir intacte. Toutes deux s'extirpèrent de leur prison, puis entreprirent de chasser les vestiges de cet incident.

« Rassure-moi, tu as toujours la relique ?» demanda la dénommée Dark.

Brune aux beaux yeux verts émeraude, Dark affichait un air que ne démentait pas son étrange prénom. Et indiquait très généralement que c'était le genre de personne à ne pas ennuyer. Dark avait reçu son nom d'une ancienne société régnant sur le crime au niveau international, et qui possédait des assassins hors pair. Elle avait été l'un de ces assassins, une des Trois Lames comme on les désignait dans le milieu. Lors d'une mission cependant, un militaire était parvenu à la « récupérer », en lui donnant ce que les autres lui refusaient : le choix. C'était bien plus tard, reconvertie en garde du corps, qu'elle rencontra lors d'une mission celui qui allait devenir son époux : Kain Fuery. Dark conservait cependant ses capacités meurtrières, apprises tout au long de son enfance et adolescence.

« Évidemment. Bien, il va s'agir de sortir de ce bac à sable géant maintenant. » répondit l'autre brune.

Elle promena ses yeux saphirs du côté de l'endroit où elles étaient venues. Elle décida de repartir d'où elles étaient venues. Dark la suivit sans un mot. Une fois la pente remontée, les jeunes femmes retrouvèrent le temple à demi enfoui qui leur avait valu ce gommage de peau presque définitif.

« Bon, je vois la jeep là-bas. » annonça la brune aux yeux bleus, armée d'une longue vue.

« Parfait. Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.» annonça Dark avant se remettre en route.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de madame Fuery. Cette dernière reposa la serviette utilisée pour ses cheveux.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de cette première mission ?» questionna son amie.

« Que je n'ai pas été déçue. Je m'y attendais ceci dit, j'ai déjà eu à faire ce genre de promenade à tes côtés, si tu te souviens bien, ma chère Samantha.» répondit Dark, assise sur un petit fauteuil.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, ma chère Dark, sourit Sam. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est si tu souhaites renouveler l'expérience, maintenant que tu sais pleinement de quoi il retourne.»

« Eh bien … le côté recherche me barbe un peu, soyons franche à ce sujet. Mais pour ce qui est de la pratique, c'est pile ce qui me convient.» reprit Dark avec un sourire en coin.

« Juste ce que je voulais entendre. Ravie que tu persévères.»

Samantha s'étira un peu. Chasseuse de reliques de son état, employée par le musée le plus célèbre d'Amestris, elle connaissait Dark depuis quelques années. Et pour cause : la brunette était la grande soeur de Kain Fuery. Leur force de caractère respective avait fait qu'elles s'étaient immédiatement bien entendues, au grand soulagement du soldat. Kain avait en effet un peu appréhendé la rencontre entre ces deux fortes têtes. Samantha n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit, et ceux qui la connaissait la surnommait la sauvageonne. Très proche de son petit frère, elle aurait pu mal voir cet amour avec ce qui était mine de rien une meurtrière. Évidemment, lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de ce détail, Samantha en avait été tout de même inquiète.

Elle connaissait toutefois les sociétés secrètes et leur fonctionnement, dont certaines enrôlaient leurs membres dès la naissance, ce qui avait été le cas de sa belle-soeur. Le fait que Dark aie changé de voie avait fini par la rassurer. Sam savait la brune capable de tout pour Kain, elle le savait donc entre de bonnes mains, le temps aidant.

Côté coeur, la séduisante aventurière avait également fait son chemin : elle aussi avait fait la connaissance de son mari lors d'une mission (dans laquelle son petit frère était présent) où il lui avait été demandé de retrouver une statuette sacrée. Il s'agissait du lieutenant Jean Havoc. Le grand blond avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la miss, et avait notamment réussi à l'emporter face à son supérieur, Roy Mustang. Un défi de taille quand on connaissait la popularité du colonel auprès de la gent féminine. Ce dernier s'était toutefois tourné vers son premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, devenue Mustang depuis.

* * *

« Au fait, y'a quoi décrit sur cette urne ?» interrogea Dark.

« Hmmm …. »

Samantha extirpa l'objet de leur présence au pays des hiéroglyphes. D'une inhabituelle couleur rouge sang pour ce type de poterie, il ne présentait d'une succession de signes dorés tout autour du goulot. La brune observa un instant les symboles, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.» lança Dark.

« Quoi ?» s'étonna sa belle-soeur.

« Quand tu grimaces devant une relique. Généralement ça n'augure rien de bon.»

« Qu'est-ce tu en sais ?» fit la concernée.

« Parce que je te connais ?» lança Dark en haussant les sourcils.

Samantha fit la moue. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, seulement une partie des reliques qu'elle avait ramenées avaient déclenchés certains événements pas franchement compréhensibles pour le commun des gens.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui risque de nous tomber sur le coin du brushing ?» interrogea Dark en croisant les jambes.

« Tu te souviens de nos recherches avant de partir ? (Dark hocha la tête). Elles parlaient d'un roi avide de pouvoir ayant passé un pacte avec une entité maléfique. Eh bien apparemment c'est son urne. Si j'en juge par ce qui est écrit là-dessus, il aurait subi une lourde punition pour l'époque. Tant physique que spirituelle. La personne qui ouvrira cette urne provoquera une catastrophe. »

Dark fixa intensément son amie. Il y a autre chose, pensa-t-elle. Son instinct la trompait rarement. Samantha releva les yeux à cet instant, rencontrant les prunelles vertes inquisitrices. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à décoder les quelques expressions qui passaient sur ce visage impassible. Elle savait que Dark attendait la suite.

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est le mot _haoûer._ Il est au pluriel. Haoûer désigne une urne funéraire.» ajouta donc Samantha.

« Ah.» fit simplement Dark sur le ton de la compréhension.

« Oui, on pourrait nous demander les autres. Normalement, dans l'Ouasiria antique un mort possédait plusieurs urnes, contenant ses organes.» précisa Samantha.

Elle posa l'urne rubis sur la table basse entre elle et Dark, puis resta à la fixer un moment.

« _J'imagine que sa couleur rouge témoigne de ce qu'a subi son propriétaire. D'ordinaire les urnes funéraires sont noires ou vertes._»

Enfin, tant qu'on ne l'ouvrait pas tout irait bien. Et qui pourrait avoir envie d'ouvrir une urne ? Samantha quitta la chambre de sa belle-soeur pour regagner la sienne et se reposer un peu. Sur une note plus positive, elle était contente que la ténébreuse comme elle la surnommait parfois décide de continuer dans la chasse au trésor. Dark était effectivement venue la trouver un beau matin dans son musée, afin de lui parler de son désir de changer une nouvelle fois de métier. Tout le sang versé la lassait. Dark avait ainsi songé à pratiquer le même métier que Samantha. Cette dernière avait aussitôt acceptée et l'avait prise comme coéquipière. Elle avait commencé à lui enseigner l'histoire pendant trois semaines avant que n'arrive cette première tâche. Dark savait déjà de quoi retournait la chasse aux reliques, ayant déjà été recrutée par Riza pour deux d'entre elles. D'où son choix d'orientation.

Le soir tomba doucement. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent pour un dernier dîner avant de rentrer dans leur pays.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller nous promener un peu ?» proposa Samantha en versant sa part pour l'addition.

« Bonne idée tiens.»

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à flâner dans les rues de la capitale de Ouasiria. L'effervescence du marché étant passées, elles pouvaient circuler tranquillement. Samantha en profita pour faire un résumé historique de la ville, et sonder un peu les connaissances de son élève. Dark l'étonna agréablement par un sans-faute.

« Bien ! T'auras une image en rentrant.»

« Wèèèh ! Celle d'une momie je parie.» répliqua Dark amusée.

« Comment t'as deviné ?»

Elles changèrent de sujet, la conversation devenant plus banale mais intéressante malgré tout. Toutes deux pénétrèrent dans un nouveau quartier. Soudain, Dark se figea un court instant. Samantha lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant que son amie ne lui réponde par un autre. La chasseuse de reliques comprit aussitôt. Quelqu'un les suivait. Dark reprit sa marche l'air naturel. Pendant que Sam faisait mine de continuer leur conversation, la brune aux yeux d'émeraude fouillait les alentours, à la recherche d'un endroit où semer leur suiveur. Elle saisit l'occasion quand un groupe autochtones vint à leur rencontre. Dark et Sam se faufilèrent, puis disparurent dans une ruelle. Se dissimulant ensuite dans un angle de mur, l'ancienne tueuse jeta un œil.

* * *

Elle aperçut un homme enveloppé de tissus noirs, dont seul le visage émergeait. Il arborait un tatouage sur une pommette … non les deux maintenant qu'elle voyait son visage en entier. L'homme regarda dans la ruelle. Dark rentra dans sa cachette. Il approchait elle l'entendait. Samantha se tint sur ses gardes. Elle avait prévenue son apprentie que parfois on pourrait chercher à leur voler leurs découvertes. Heureusement, chacune possédait l'habitude de la castagne. Leur suiveur finit par les dépasser. Dark sortit derrière lui. Il stoppa, ayant probablement senti sa présence.

« Monsieur désire ?» lança-t-elle froidement.

Il lui fit face. Dark découvrit deux poignards à sa ceinture, ainsi que ce qui devait être une épée ou une arme du genre.

« De l'amestrien. Vous venez de bien loin. Que cherchez-vous donc dans un modeste pays comme le nôtre ?» demanda l'inconnu.

« Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question.» intervint Samantha juste derrière lui.

« Dans ce cas, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Cette urne ne doit pas quitter le pays. Elle ne doit même pas quitter sa cachette.»

« Oh ?» reprit Dark.

« Tout à fait. Je vous prierais par conséquent de bien vouloir me la remettre.» reprit l'homme en noir.

« Personnellement c'est rare qu'on me le demande aussi poliment. Que se passe-t-il en cas de refus ?» voulut savoir Samantha.

« J'espère ne pas en arriver là.» fit leur interlocuteur.

« Carrément, répondit Dark avec un sourire sardonique. Manque de pot, avec nous c'est presque toujours ainsi.»

Le ton était donné. L'homme comprit que si les femmes l'avaient ainsi prit en tenailles, c'est qu'elles avaient prévu l'option de la bataille. Et qu'aux dires de la première, elles en avaient l'habitude. Il ne désirait pas spécialement se battre avec elles, mais s'il le fallait … il disposait de quoi les neutraliser rapidement. En un geste vif, il écarta les bras dans leur direction. Même si à priori elles ne voyaient pas d'arme, chacune s'écarta par un réflexe. Samantha dégaina son fouet qui ne la quittait que rarement. Dark possédait toujours des armes blanches sur elle. Deux couteaux glissèrent de ses manches à ses mains.

Le fouet claqua, la lanière s'enroula autour du cou de l'homme. Il fit aussitôt volte-face et tira pour l'arracher des mains de Samantha. Mais cette dernière, habituée à cette réaction très courante, tint bon. Voyant ensuite venir Dark, l'homme sortit un poignard pour croiser le fer avec elle. Opérant ensuite un tour complet, il se libéra de l'étreinte du fouet. Dark lui asséna un coup de lame, vite bloqué. Samantha décida de la laisser faire. Pendant un long moment, on n'entendit que le bruit métallique des lames s'entrechoquant. L'homme parvint à saisir les poignets de la brunette. Qui répliqua aussi sec par un coup de pied au ventre. Malgré la douleur, il put se baisser pour éviter le suivant, au visage. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'assommer. Par contre, ce qu'il ne put éviter et qui mit fin au combat, ce fut le couvercle de poubelle circulaire qui le frappa à la tempe. Dark profita de l'ouverture pour l'assommer.

« Je trouvais que ça s'éternisait.» la taquina Samantha.

« Je te savais pas si impatiente, c'est l'âge ou quoi ?» rétorqua sa comparse.

« Tu veux finir dans une poubelle ?» riposta Sam.

« Pourquoi tu déménages et tu m'offres une visite ?»

« Oui : ta future dernière demeure.»

Elles laissèrent là leur drôle d'inconnu, pour regagner rapidement leur hôtel. Certainement, elles risquaient d'avoir de la visite. Heureusement, personne n'avait forcé leur chambre respective. Elles n'écartèrent pas pour autant cette éventualité.

« On peut parier qu'on nous attendra à la gare.» souligna Samantha.

« Dans ce cas, il nous faut un autre moyen. Tu as une carte du pays ?» interrogea Dark.

Samantha farfouilla dans son sac d'expédition, puis la déroula. Selon elle, le train ferait plusieurs arrêts avant de franchir la frontière. Samantha suggéra de partir immédiatement, et de rejoindre le train là-bas. Dark fut d'accord. Avec une rapidité due à l'expérience de l'urgence, elles rempilèrent vite fait et descendirent à la réception. L'hôtesse, un peu surprise encaissa néanmoins le paiement. Dark dénicha un taxi auquel Samantha donna la direction. Cela leur coûterait un peu plus cher que prévu, mais tant pis. La vie d'abord. Nos deux héroïnes dormirent pendant le trajet. Le lendemain, elles embarquèrent dans le premier train en direction d'Amestris.

* * *

« Tu as échoué, Hazer.»

« Je sais. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles sauraient se battre, et même bien. En plus elles sont intelligentes : en quittant immédiatement les lieux elles nous prennent de court.»

« Hmmm. Il faut à tout prix récupérer ces urnes avant que quiconque ne les ouvre. Le maudit ne doit pas refaire surface.»

« Des nouvelles des autres gardiens ?» questionna Hazer.

« Oui, celles que l'on redoutaient. Plusieurs pilleurs de tombes sont venus pour les chercher. Par contre, il semblerait qu'ils viennent tous du même pays, ce qui laisse à penser qu'une seule personne est derrière tout ça.»

« Dans ce cas il n'y a plus un instant à perdre. Nous devons reprendre les urnes. Il s'en est fallu de peu la dernière fois pour qu'il ne revienne parmi les vivants.» conclut Hazer.

Il quitta immédiatement la salle du conseil de son ordre. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme avec ces filles, et prendre plus de monde avec lui. Elles n'auraient pas fait le poids. Quelle négligence. Le monde risquait gros à cause de lui. Mais il retrouverait les urnes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, nos deux aventurières franchissaient la frontière. Le voyage serait encore long avant de retrouver leur pays et surtout les bras de leur conjoint. Samantha repensa à leur altercation à Ouasiria. Ce type n'avait pas l'air d'un trafiquant d'art ou d'un simple collègue concurrent. Il souhaitait que l'urne soit remise à sa place … l'avertissement sur l'urne prenait du poids. Samantha n'aimait pas ça. Qui sait si elle ne ramenait pas encore une calamité ? Elle se souvenait encore de l'histoire du Coeur du temps. Cette antique amulette bleue donnait à son possesseur le contrôle du temps. Celui à qui elle l'avait remis à l'époque avait commencé par la tuer elle, avant de faire sombrer tout Central dans le chaos. Le fils d'un ami, qui possédait une alchimie unique permettant d'agir sur cette matière insaisissable avait ramené la chasseuse de reliques du passé afin de remettre les choses en ordre.

Samantha était retournée dans son présent puis avec l'aide de Kain avait détruit le responsable. Depuis, elle seule se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rappelait surtout que son mari était décédé dans cet autre futur. Il y avait également eu cette affaire de jeu maudit, capable de matérialiser les monstres créés pour une partie. Cette fois, c'était Dark qui y était restée. Charmant aussi. Seule la fin de la partie avait effacé l'ardoise. Rien qu'avec ces deux histoires, la jeune femme avait eu son compte.

« T'inquiètes, il ne se passera peut-être rien cette fois.» tenta de la rassurer Dark.

« Je l'espère. Je repensais à ce jeu qui t'as coûté la vie quand nous étions chacune fiancée.»

« Oh ça. Oui, c'était gentil comme histoire. M'enfin, parmi tout ce que tu ramènes c'est exceptionnel ce genre de truc non ?» répondit sa belle-soeur.

« Statistiquement, environ 5% de mes trouvailles ont de véritables pouvoir surnaturels. Plus ou moins importants. Je me souviens de la toute première du genre, c'était plutôt comique maintenant que j'y pense.»

« Ah oui c'était quoi ?» s'intéressa Dark.

« Le miroir des âmes. Enchanté par un magicien pas vraiment satisfait de son apparence, il échangeait donc les âmes et esprit de corps de ceux qui se trouvaient devant et lisaient une petite inscription sur le haut. C'est ainsi que Dooley, mon patron, et moi avons échangé nos corps.»

« Ah d'accord ! Ça n'a pas dû simple.» s'amusa Dark.

« Oh que non. Quand c'est une personne du même sexe passe encore, mais entre un homme et une femme c'est compliqué. Surtout dans le cas où ces personnes ne sont pas intimes.» sourit Samantha.

Dark pouffa de rire en imaginant la situation. Ainsi que la surprise de chacun lorsqu'il avait réalisé se passait. Elle serra les mâchoires pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout en compatissant à la gêne qu'ils avaient dû ressentir.

« Bref, j'espère que cette fois, ce n'est vraiment qu'un mythe cette histoire de malédiction.»

« Te bile pas trop avec ça. D'après ce que tu m'as enseigné, les anciens croyaient tout et n'importe quoi.» reprit Dark.

« Hem, c'est un point de vue. Ils avaient plutôt leur propre façon d'interpréter le monde et ses mystères. Et ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas trouvait une explication avec la magie, bien souvent.» rectifia Samantha.

Il faudrait qu'elle mette en garde son élève quand à sa façon de résumer les choses. Certains grands pontes de l'histoire risquaient la syncope en l'entendant parler de la sorte. Pas que Dark en ferait grand cas, ni Sam non plus, mais autant limiter la casse.


	2. L'apprentie chasseuse de reliques

**Malgré l'absence de commentaire, je poste le second chapitre. Avec un aperçu de l'apprentissage d'une chasseuse de reliques.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Central. Samantha et Dark descendirent quelque peu fatiguées par ce très long voyage. Alors qu'elles sortaient, le ciel se couvrit.

« C'est moi où ces nuages ont une teinte rouge ?» demanda Dark.

Effectivement, on distinguait une nuance couleur sang de temps à autre. Samantha plissa les yeux.

« Tu disais quoi déjà, à propos de l'urne ?»

Sa camarade se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin. Elles appelèrent un taxi qui les ramena chacune à son domicile. Elles prendraient la journée de repos avant de retourner au musée rapporter leur découverte. Pour le moment, l'urne restait avec Samantha, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard circonspect. Enfin. Mieux valait penser aux retrouvailles avec son mari. La brunette s'activa en rangeant sa valise et en inspectant le coin. Elle et Jean habitaient en périphérie de la capitale, dans une douillette maison. La jeune femme constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait eu aucun laisser-aller durant son absence. Monsieur Havoc avait fini par intégrer que sa femme n'était pas la bonniche. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, et Sam avait dû être ferme. Le linge sale traînait par terre ? Tant pis. Il y restait.

L'aspirateur ? Chacun son tour ou rien. Enfin, le plus efficace des stratagèmes était la grève affective. Plus aucune marque de tendresse de quelque nature que ce soit tant que la tâche ménagère n'était pas faite. Finalement, le résultat était là. Non mais. Le rangement terminé, il fut temps se remplir le ventre. Le soir arriva lorsque Samantha entendit la serrure s'ouvrir.

« Samantha !» s'exclama joyeusement Jean lorsqu'il la découvrit.

Elle se leva pour courir dans ses bras. Elle respira avec bonheur son odeur si rassurante. Comme à son habitude, le grand blond la gratifia d'une étreinte à prendre une carte de fidélité chez l'ostéopathe.

« Ça s'est bien passé ?» questionna le militaire en s'écartant pour la regarder.

« En dehors du fait qu'on a découvert les joies d'un bain de sable, oui.»

Jean haussa un sourcil. Les histoires de son épouse étaient rarement banales. Toutefois, il était rassuré de savoir que Dark était dorénavant de la partie. Au moins elle n'était plus toute seule à crapahuter de par le vaste monde. Il commença par aller ôter son uniforme, puis demanda de plus amples détails sur cette expédition pendant qu'il cuisinait.

De son côté, Dark avait ouvert une fenêtre et fixait le ciel. Le rouge se voyait toujours, il paraissait même plus soutenu. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette atmosphère … elle était pesante. Elle sentait la mort. Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée la distraya un instant. Elle se rendit auprès de la porte. Lorsqu'elle-ci s'ouvrit, elle lança un coup de poing en direction de l'arrivant. Ce dernier bloqua aussitôt tout en pointant son arme à feu.

« Bien petit chiot. Je constate que tu as toujours de bons réflexes.» sourit-elle.

« Chérie, soupira Kain en rangeant son arme. Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir son homme.»

Il referma la porte, puis l'enlaça tendrement. Dark avait prit l'habitude de tester les réflexes défensifs de son mari. Kain avait jugé utile de lui demander quelques tours pour se défendre. Autant dire que les premiers tests avaient été épiques.

« Alors, comment c'était ?» questionna-t-il en la suivant au salon de leur appartement.

« Mouvementé comme je m'y attendais. Nous avons eu droit à une avalanche de sable.» commença Dark en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

L'inquiétude passa aussitôt sur le visage de l'adjudant. Dark qui avait clos les yeux un instant, les rouvrit. Elle sourit, puis lui caressa le visage.

« Relax, ce n'était pas grand-chose.»

« Tu dis toujours ça.»

« Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon amour. Tu sais bien que je suis du genre coriace.» ajouta Dark.

« Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi. Et ouais, je suis au courant. Tâche juste de ne pas devenir avariée.» répliqua Kain avec un sourire.

Sa femme arrondit les yeux. Oh lui hé ! Puis elle se leva d'un bond. Faussement paniqué, Kain se sauva aussitôt.

« Viens ici que je t'apprenne la politesse !» lança Dark.

« Me dit celle qui m'accueille à coup de poing.»

« Purée mais il est bien comme sa soeur celui-là. Viens là !»

« Non !»

« Viens ici !»

« Non plus !»

Seulement le soldat ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Il finit par se retrouver au pied du mur. Il fit face à son épouse, derrière. Dark avança doucement, visage impassible. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, le brun prit les devants. Saisissant les poignets de sa femme, il s'attaqua directement à son cou.

« Kain … c'est pas loyal ça.» sourit Dark.

« Ben zut alors.»

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu m'as manqué.» souffla Kain.

« Toi aussi mon petit chiot.»

« En attendant j'ai gagné !» s'exclama-t-il gaiement en la relâchant.

Dark ferma les yeux avec un soupir pendant que son mari s'éloignait. Le petit … ! Mais bon, c'était aussi comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les deux brunes se retrouvèrent au musée Dooley. Samantha déposa l'urne sur le bureau de son patron.

« Excellent mesdames. J'avertis sur-le-champ notre commanditaire. Et madame Fuery, puis-je savoir si nous pouvons vous compter parmi nos employés définitifs ?» interrogea le directeur.

« Moui vous pouvez.»

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrais plus tard dans la journée pour votre contrat.»

Les filles sortirent du bureau. Samantha décida de poursuivre les leçons de son élève. Ces dernières se passaient dans le bureau de la chasseuse de reliques. Pour le moment, elles en étaient à une ancienne civilisation aerugolaise. Sam tâchait de rendre ces leçons, au demeurant pas forcément plaisantes, aussi attractives que possible. Cela se traduisait par des pointes d'humour, mais par aussi par des exemples concrets comme des visites sur le terrain, ou des fouilles. Par fois même, elles sortaient de leur bureau pour réviser un simple chapitre. Du reste, Dark n'était pas une élève difficile : elle avait fait son choix en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que des bons côtés. Elle s'appliquait dans ses leçons et se révélait curieuse de tout.

« … donc là tu vois, c'est une des pièces d'orfèvrerie de cette époque. » annonça Samantha en déposant une coupe en argent devant son élève.

« Comment tu arrives à dater tous ces objets ? » interrogea Dark en examinant la coupe.

« Avec l'expérience. L'histoire ce n'est pas que des dates, c'est aussi connaître son passé et en tirer des leçons. C'est apprendre à connaître le mode de fonctionnement d'autres peuples. » répondit Samantha.

« Je te remercie encore de te donner tout ce mal pour moi. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer prendre des cours dans une université.»

« De rien c'est un plaisir, sourit Samantha. Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fais, tu es de ma famille et rien ne vaut l'enseignement sur le terrain.»

Dark lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Oui, ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour prononcer ces deux mots, et encore moins les appliquer à des personnes. » soupira Dark en reposant la coupe.

Sam eut un sourire compatissant. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la brune avait dû traverser dans cette maudite société secrète. Elle changea de sujet en reprenant la leçon. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Dark se rendit au bureau du conservateur pour signer son contrat définitif. Il était convenu que tant que sa formation ne serait pas achevée, elle ferait équipe avec Samantha. La formalité accomplie, les jeunes femmes le laissèrent recevoir le commanditaire de leur dernière mission. Il était en plus l'heure de déjeuner, et elles avaient prévu de retrouver leurs conjoints devant le Q.G.

« Tiens c'est qui les deux brunes mignonnes là-devant ? » lança un soldat depuis l'entrée.

« Ça ? Ce sont les femmes au lieutenant Havoc et à l'adjudant Fuery, des subordonnés à Mustang. » répondit un collègue.

« Hé ? Havoc le champion des râteaux est marié ? Et Fuery aussi, celui qui a l'air timide ? Et avec ces canons ? »

« En effet. » fit une voix agacée derrière eux.

Les soldats se retournèrent, pour découvrir Jean accompagné de Kain. Tous deux toisèrent leurs collègues.

« Au revoir. » reprit le blond.

Les concernés décampèrent, sentant le regard brûlant des deux gradés. Havoc et Fuery ne reprirent leur route que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision. Ils saluèrent leurs épouses par une étreinte.

« Kain ! Tu te crois chez le marchands de fruits et légumes ?» demanda Dark.

Le jeune adjudant tâtait en effet allègrement le postérieur de la brune.

« T'as les fesses plus musclées non ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je t'ai déjà dit pas en public bon sang ! » s'exclama l'intéressée.

« Roooh oui pardon ! Mais j'ai juste cru remarquer. »

« T'as raison beau-frère te laisse pas faire ! Où va le monde si on peut plus tâter du melon ! » intervint Jean en plaçant sa main où il fallait chez son épouse.

Samantha échangea un regard blasé avec Dark. Ils ne changeraient pas.

« Pour répondre à ta question petit frère, nous avons un entraînement physique Dark et moi, donc c'est possible. JEAN ! » intervint Samantha en ressentant une pression.

« Et il porte ses fruits. » fit le grand blond avec un sourire.

« Bon maintenant que vous savez qu'on est bien mûres, on peut aller manger s'il vous plaît ?» questionna Dark.

« Bien mûre ça je demande à voir ! » sourit Kain.

Dark soupira. Elle s'écarta de lui, attrapa sa main et commença à marcher. Autrement ils n'allaient jamais y arriver à ce restaurant. Une fois à table, les uns prirent les nouvelles des autres.

« J'ai signé mon contrat définitif ce matin. » annonça Dark en consultant la carte.

« Oh c'est super ça ! Te voilà officiellement chasseuse de reliques alors. » sourit Kain.

« Eh oui ! Bon c'est encore qu'une fillette mais bon. » lança Sam.

« Qui tu traites de fillette espèce de vieille momie ? » rétorqua Dark.

« Oooh une pique avec les termes du métier. Pas mal tête de ruine branlante. » riposta Samantha.

« On se calme les filles. » tempéra Jean, amusé malgré tout.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre commande.

« Tronche de vieux parchemin puant. » lança Dark.

« Tas d'asticots à viande. » répliqua Sam sans se démonter.

« Oh non pitié ! » fit Jean avec une mimique dégoûtée.

« Au fait, vous avez vu qu'il y a du melon en dessert ? » lança innocemment Kain.

Il s'attira un regard en billes de la part de ces dames, ainsi qu'un pouce levé de Jean qui salua l'ironie de la diversion.

« Bah quoi ? Faut manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour. » reprit le soldat.

« Oui mais si tu continues avec tes melons, tu risques d'avoir aussi droit aux châtaignes. » avertit Dark, faussement menaçante.

Kain plissa les yeux, puis se pencha à son oreille. Elle rougit à ce qu'il lui chuchota.

« Dark tu me déçois. Tu perds la main. » commenta Samantha.

« Mais non ! C'est juste que … euh ... »

La concernée jeta un regard à son époux, qui haussa les sourcils en la fixant tout sourire. Dark détourna rapidement la tête, les joues toujours rouges.

« T'en fais pas Dark, c'est juste qu'ils savent en jouer de leur charme dans cette famille. » fit Jean en soulevant le menton de sa femme.

Cette dernière sourit. Le repas arriva sur cette bonne note. Le reste de la conversation se poursuivit sur un ton plus banal. Les dames raccompagnèrent ensuite les soldats qu'elles quittèrent pour se rendre au gymnase.

« A ce soir Dark ! » lança Kain avec un regard équivoque.

Celle-ci rosit, puis s'en alla suivit de Samantha.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu se dévergonder à ce point celui-là ? » se demanda Dark à haute voix.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

* * *

Une fois arrivées au gymnase, elles prirent place à quelques machines. Leur entraînement se composait de renforcement musculaire, d'une part réservée au combat ainsi qu'à l'agilité. En tout il leur fallait bien trois heures, à raison de deux fois par semaine. Dans le vestiaire après une bonne douche, Dark remarqua que sa camarade passait son éternel fouet à la ceinture.

« Quoi ? » fit Samantha.

« Rien, je me demandais si je devrais pas me trouver un accessoire comme le tien. D'où t'es venu cette idée du fouet au fait ? » répondit Dark en enfilant un t-shirt.

« Eh bien, mon mentor en avait un. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt pratique pour mes expéditions. T'en voudrais vraiment un ? » répondit Samantha en refermant son sac.

« Oh je ne crois pas. Pas pour l'instant. »

Elles retournèrent au musée. Dark demanda quelle était la suite du programme.

« Un petit exercice pratique.»

Samantha la fit patienter une petite heure, puis entraîna son élève dans un chantier vide. Elle lui annonça qu'elle irait y cacher un objet, que Dark devrait retrouver grâce à divers indices. Sam entra la première. Elle revint après avoir mis en place son décor.

« A toi de jouer ! » fit la brune depuis l'intérieur.

Dark entra par l'espace dans une palissade. Sam s'adossa contre le bois. Elle tendit un papier entre deux doigts. Premier indice. Dark y jeta un oeil, avant d'avancer plus avant dans le chantier. Elle se demanda si son prof avait prévu des pièges histoire de faire plus réaliste. Elle en était bien capable. La jeune femme découvrit un second papier caché sous une pelle. Ah, une énigme. Dark farfouilla un peu près des parpaings.

« _Bien jusque là, pas de soucis. _» pensa-t-elle en récupérant son troisième indice.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment en construction. L'indice suivant se trouvait enroulé autour d'une barre de fer, au second étage et bien au milieu. Bref, de quoi faire un peu de gymnastique. L'apprentie chasseuse de reliques escalada donc l'échafaudage métallique. Il lui fallut ensuite s'accrocher à la barre qui traversait tout l'espace. Elle tourna le dos au vide, puis se déplaça suspendue par les mains et les pieds. Arrivée à son indice, Dark coinça la barre entre ses genoux puis déplia son papier.

« OÙ ÇA ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle soupira puis mit le papier dans sa poche. Allez on est parti. Son mentor lui demandait d'aller voir sur le toit ce qui se passait. Dark passa en équilibre sur une poutre, escalada un mur puis dut franchir un trou. La voici à présent tout en haut de l'édifice, soit trois étages au-dessus du sol. Sa relique, la coupe en argent qu'elles avaient étudiées plus tôt dans la journée se trouvait sur un rebord. Bon ben y'avait plus qu'à. Dark avança près de l'objet. Il lui fallait passer la main par une petite ouverture pour l'atteindre.

« AOUCH ! »

Elle retira aussitôt ses doigts, pour les trouver pris dans une tapette à souris.

« Ah la garce ! Je savais qu'elle allait me faire un coup pareil ! » fulmina Dark.

Elle ôta ses doigts du piège, vérifia qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre puis prit la coupe. Dehors, Samantha vit soudain l'objet lui arriver en pleine figure. Elle eut le réflexe de l'attraper en vol.

« J'imagine que t'es tombée dans le piège. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais ! Attends un peu toi, on va s'expliquer. » s'exclama sa collègue en approchant.

« Rien du tout. Il y a souvent des pièges quand on déniche un trésor. Ça fait partie de l'entraînement. » répliqua Sam en rangeant la coupe dans une sacoche.

« Mais est-ce que t'as une idée d'à quel point ça fait mal cette saloperie ? » lança Dark en montrant la tapette.

« Non, moi je regarde où je mets mes doigts.»

« JE VAIS LA TUER ! »

* * *

Lorsque Kain et Jean arrivèrent au musée ce soir-là, ils découvrirent les deux femmes en train de se courir après. Elles stoppèrent autour d'un meuble, se jaugèrent du regard puis repartirent.

« Tu crois que ça fait partie de la formation ça ?» demanda Kain en les montrant.

« Aucune idée. Hé ! » appela Havoc.

Samantha le vit. Elle esquiva Dark qui tâchait de l'attraper, prit appui sur une vitrine pour passer par-dessus en une pirouette et fonça se réfugier derrière son homme. Kain se chargea de stopper sa femme.

« Deux secondes petit chiot, j'étrangle ta soeur et je suis à toi. » lança l'intéressée.

« Vous vous êtes disputées ? » voulut savoir Jean.

« Non non. Dark a juste fourré ses doigts où il ne fallait pas. » répondit Sam en sortant la tête.

« Dans un piège à souris ! Gracieusement mis en place par madame ! » s'écria Dark.

« Ben fallait faire attention c'est tout. »

Dark tendit les mains dans l'intention de la saisir, pendant que Kain la retenait. Enfin essayait, car sa femme était plus rapide. Jean se positionna en face.

« Une minute Dark, c'est quoi cette histoire de piège à souris ? »

« Un exercice pratique. Sam avait caché un objet dans un chantier que je devais retrouver avec divers indices. Mais à la fin, elle avait piégé le coin. » expliqua-t-elle.

Jean tâcha de réprimer le sourire qui lui venait.

« Je t'ai dis que ça faisait partie du jeu. La prochaine fois tu vérifieras. » se défendit Samantha.

Dark prit une inspiration tout en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Désolé belle-soeur, mais même si je comprends ta réaction je ne peux pas te laisser la bousiller, j'en ai encore besoin. » sourit Jean.

« T'inquiètes juste une chiquenaude ! »

« Jeannot ! » gémit Sam derrière.

« Bon allez suffit. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait toutes deux. » intervint Kain.

Du reste, Dark n'en était pas au moins de vouloir réellement blesser Samantha. Aussi accepta-t-elle aisément de renoncer. Chacun s'en retourna chez lui.

« T'as ptêt un peu exagéré avec ce piège non ? » fit Jean.

« Ben quoi ? Moi j'ai souvent eu affaire à des chausses-trappes, c'est pour lui apprendre la méfiance. » répondit la brunette.

« Samantha ! »

« Bon bon, d'accord. Je m'excuserais. »

Jean lui sourit avec tendresse. Quel numéro quand même. Il se demanda si elle lui aurait fait le même coup s'il avait été à la place de Dark. Oui, sans doute. Havoc décida de lui poser directement la question. Samantha se figea. Houlà, question piège. Pour rester dans la note …

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle pas convaincue.

« Tu l'aurais fait ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Rooooh ! Écoute, c'était précisé dans les indices, elle a déjà vu en vrai ce que ça donnait par conséquent c'était parfaitement prévisible. Et c'était juste une tapette à souris ! Moi j'ai eu le droit d'être suspendue par les pieds durant ma formation, et même à un bain de vers de terre ! Alors on se détends ! » s'énerva Samantha.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Jean.

« Oui ! »

« D'accord. Je suis désolé. Je crois que t'as raison, vu les risques du métier autant être bien préparé. » concéda-t-il.

« Merci ! »

* * *

De son côté, Dark n'était plus en colère. Elle avait pourtant pressenti qu'il y aurait un coup de ce genre. Enfin.

« C'est bon, on peut s'approcher sans risquer la morsure ?» demanda Kain en passant la tête à la porte de la chambre.

« Ouais, t'en fais pas. Me suis juste agacée plus pour le principe qu'autre chose. Ça fait peut-être mal, mais ç'aurait pu être pire. Disons plus vicieux.» répondit Dark sur le lit.

« N'exagère pas, ma soeur n'est pas sadique.» contredit Kain.

Dark lui retourna une expression peu convaincue. L'adjudant savait pourtant que sa grande soeur n'hésitait pas dans certaines situations à employer les grands moyens.

« Ouais t'as raison. Ç'aurait pu être pire.»

Il vint la rejoindre sur le lit, sa femme se pelotonna contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

« L'avantage, c'est que tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Et au moins c'est réaliste. » reprit l'adjudant.

« Ça c'est sûr. »

« En attendant, je vais me charger de te présenter des excuses en son nom qu'en dis-tu ?» proposa Kain en passant une main sous son t-shirt.

« Ma foi, ça fera un dédommagement. » sourit Dark en levant la tête vers lui.


	3. Les plaies de Ouasiria

**Les ennuis commencent. Quel genre de catastrophe attend nos amies ? **

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Le lendemain, l'apprentie chasseuse de reliques eut le plaisir de voir que Samantha s'excusait pour l'incident de la veille. De son côté, Dark lui assurait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle serait plus prudente à l'avenir. Ce détail réglé, elles se remirent au travail.

« Les nuages rouges sont toujours là. » remarqua Dark.

Samantha releva la tête. Puis elle approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau.

« Je crois bien que cette urne va entrer dans les 5% d'emmerdes.» déclara-t-elle.

« Zut ! J'ai déjà signé mon contrat.» fit Dark.

« Ouais ! T'es dedans jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux ma grande !»

Samantha se détourna de l'extérieur. Retournant auprès de son élève, elle reprit la leçon du jour. La matinée s'écoula paisiblement, jusqu'à midi. Dark rangea le livre qu'elle tenait, ainsi que ses feuilles de notes qu'elle repasserait le soir venu. Elle attrapa son sac à main puis rejoignit sa belle-soeur. En passant devant une fenêtre, elles notèrent que la pluie tombait.

« Dark ...»

« Oui je vois. Cette pluie …»

Dark approcha de la fenêtre, l'entrouvrit puis passa la main dehors. Elle la rentra rapidement. Quelques gouttelettes rouges s'étalaient sur sa peau. Dark renifla, et l'examina.

« C'est du sang.»

Samantha savait que Dark avait raison. Elle avait trop versé de ce liquide vital pour ne pas le reconnaître.

« Ça y est, ça commence.» soupira Samantha.

En attendant, elles ne pouvaient rien faire contre cette pluie de sang. Samantha décida de savoir où se trouvaient les autres urnes. Dark annonça qu'elle se concentrerait sur le roi censément à l'intérieur.

* * *

Au QG de Central, les soldats regardaient perplexes ce sang tomber du ciel. Voilà bien une première dans l'histoire de ce pays. Or cette fois, pas d'êtres artificiels à incriminer.

« C'est quand même incroyable. D'où peut bien provenir ce sang ?» questionna Riza, à la fenêtre comme ses collègues.

« On en est sûr que ça en est au moins ?» demanda Roy.

« Certaine.» fit la blonde d'un ton sans réplique.

« Et ça veut dire quoi d'après vous ?» questionna Breda.

« Des ennuis. Du sang hors des veines, c'est jamais bon signe.» répondit Havoc.

Le silence se fit suite à cette remarque. Chacun s'interrogea sur ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Une pluie de sang … l'équipe décida de retourner au travail. Du reste, l'averse cessa comme elle vint. Le soleil perça les nuages, qui disparurent. Toutefois, l'astre révéla une scène pour le moins dégoûtante : la pluie avait laissé des flaques, des traces sur les habitations. On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille. Les habitants commentèrent le phénomène avec inquiétude. Riza avait décidé pour son déjeuner de retrouver ses deux meilleures amies. Quelques personnes lui demandèrent si elle avait une réponse sur ce qui venait de se produire.

« Non, nous ne savons encore rien, il est trop tôt. Mais nos scientifiques travaillent déjà sur la question.» assura-t-elle.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, évitant de marcher dans ces flaques qui lui rappelaient la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle avisa soudain Samantha et Dark qui arrivaient en même temps qu'elle. Les jeunes femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement, avant de se choisir une table. Un serveur arriva rapidement pour prendre leur commande. Ceci fait, la conversation vint naturellement sur l'incident de la journée.

« Eh bien … il se pourrait que ce soit lié à ce que Sam et moi avons ramené.» annonça Dark en baissant la voix.

« Comment ça ?» s'étonna Riza.

« Une urne funéraire d'un roi maudit. D'après ce qu'on a trouvé, il aurait été au temps de la Ouasiria antique condamnée au _siemoun_. Une punition très grave, la pire de toutes. Elle punit non seulement le corps, mais aussi l'âme en l'empêchant de trouver le repos. La personne qui la subit n'appartient ni aux vivants, ni aux morts.» raconta Samantha.

« Et tu crois que c'est ça qui aurait provoqué cette pluie de sang ?» reprit la blonde incrédule.

« C'est la seule explication. Samantha a déjà eu plusieurs fois affaire à des phénomènes inexpliqués. Si tu te rappelles bien, nous avons déjà vécu une situation paranormale. Tu sais, ce fameux jeu vivant ?» répondit Dark.

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.» dit Riza d'un air sombre.

Elle avait fait partie des joueurs, car ses collègues masculins s'étant fait emprisonnés dans le jeu (1), elle avait dû obtenir un certain chiffre aux dés pour les délivrer.

« Alors pourquoi le reste ne serait-il pas possible ?» ajouta Samantha.

Un point pour elles. Leur commande arriva, plongeant le lieutenant dans un silence méditatif. Cette histoire promettait d'être rock'n'roll.

« Bon. Tu ou plutôt vous avez prévu quoi pour ce qui ne va pas manquer d'être un sacré spectacle ?» interrogea la militaire en reposant ses couverts.

« Du pop-corn et une place en première loge.» répondit Dark.

Sam et Riza ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Nous élargissons nos connaissances sur ce roi, et naturellement sur qui l'a remis d'équerre la première fois.» fit Samantha.

« Surtout tenez-moi au courant.» conclut Riza.

« Yep.» lança Dark.

Le déjeuner s'acheva. De retour à son bureau, le lieutenant jugea bon d'informer ses collègues de ce qu'elle avait appris. Ils la regardèrent comme si un troisième sein venait de lui pousser.

« Oui je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais Dark m'a très justement remémoré notre partie mémorable avec un jeu spécial.» fit Riza.

A l'air de son équipe, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la suite des événements, en espérant qu'après la pluie de sang il n'allait pas neiger des morceaux de cadavres. Jean planifia d'aller rendre visite à sa femme sitôt son service terminé. Il le proposa à Kain qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En attendant, un grand bruit ressemblant au cri de dossiers affamés retentirent sur la table. Riza leur jeta un regard équivoque puis retourna à sa place.

« _ Pfff ! Le ciel nous tomberait sur la tête qu'elle nous encombrerait de paperasse !_» songea Roy.

Il jeta un oeil à son épouse, qui lui désigna son travail. L'homme tenta de l'amadouer par une mimique, à laquelle Riza répondit tendrement par le cliquetis de son arme. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Bon bon d'accord ! Riza nota en revanche que Jean et Kain travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Elle eut un sourire en songeant que c'est toujours ainsi quand leurs femmes revenaient de mission. Pressés de les retrouver … peut-être que ça fonctionnerait sur Roy. A voir.

* * *

Le soir venu, les deux militaires arrivèrent au musée. Dark et Dooley étaient en grande conversation.

« … ai donc pu constater que Samantha avait un corps d'enfer. Mais c'était bien le seul avantage.» fit le conservateur.

Dark lui fit de grands signes pendant qu'il parlait, mais trop tard. Kain risqua un oeil à son beau-frère, puis s'écarta d'un pas. Dooley, surprit par l'air navré de Dark se retourna pour croiser les prunelles brûlantes d'Havoc.

« Comment vous savez ça vous ?» fit-il, glacial.

Dooley pâlit. Il savait comme tout le monde dans l'entourage de l'aventurière que son mari défendait farouchement ses plates-bandes. Or la carrure qu'il possédait n'incitait pas à le défier.

« Du calme Jean. Il me racontait la fois où lui et Sam ont échangé leur corps.» tempéra Dark.

« Quoi ?» s'exclama le soldat en même temps que Kain.

« Oui hmmm. C'était la première relique magique que nous avons eue. Un miroir. Il a suffit que je lise l'inscription gravée sur le cadre, et hop ! Alors je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et je considère Samantha plutôt comme ma fille qu'autre chose.» assura Dooley.

« Mais vous l'avez vue toute nue !» reprit Havoc.

Dark leva la tête au ciel, pendant que Kain roulait des yeux, amusé. D'un autre côté, il comprenait le blond. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas qu'un autre voit sa conjointe dans le plus simple appareil.

« J'ai fermé les yeux autant qu'il m'était possible ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer, elle aussi a dû me voir dans l'intimité.» répliqua Dooley.

Samantha arriva justement à cet instant. Jean se tourna vers elle, désignant son employeur.

« Il t'a vue toute nue !»

Kain se frappa le front.

« Oui bonsoir à toi aussi mon chéri. Et de quoi tu parles ?» répondit-elle.

« Du miroir des âmes.» informa Dark.

« Ah.»

« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?» interrogea Jean.

« Parce que c'était inutile vu que c'était avant qu'on se connaisse, et franchement embarrassant. Je ne vais pas te faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ma naissance jusqu'à notre rencontre quand même.» rétorqua Samantha.

« Mais il t'a vue toute nue !»

« Et alors il est pas le seul, ses ex aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois ?» lança finement Dark.

Jean lui fit les gros yeux, Kain se retint de rire pendant que Samantha se tourna vers son apprentie :

« Merci de ton soutien indéfectible Dark. J'en avais besoin.» ironisa-t-elle.

« Y'a pas de quoi. Mais franchement Jean, du calme. C'est pas comme s'ils l'avaient fait exprès.» reprit Dark.

« Grumph !» grogna l'intéressé.

Samantha soupira doucement. Jean, craignant plus que tout de la perdre était du genre bien jaloux. Avec le temps, elle aurait pourtant cru que cela se serait arrangé. Elle jugea bon d'emmener son mari loin de son conservateur, avant qu'il ne finisse empaillé. Au bas mot.

« Suis contente que tu ne sois pas comme ça, petit chiot.» lança Dark en sortant un rien après.

« Sûr, mais n'imagine surtout pas que je ne vais pas défendre mon territoire.»

« Aaaah intéressant.»

Elle se rapprocha de lui puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

Arrivés devant leur maison, Jean retint sa femme qu'il tenait par la main.

« Quoi ?» demanda-t-elle.

Occupée à le rassurer sur l'incident du musée, elle n'avait rien noté. Mais en regardant droit devant, elle découvrit la porte de leur domicile fracturée. Son homme se plaça immédiatement devant elle, puis sortit son arme de service. Le blond approcha de la porte, puis tendit l'oreille. Silence. Il poussa doucement, puis entra avec précaution. Samantha le suivit en silence. Le salon était en désordre. La brunette partit voir à l'étage sans que son mari ne s'en rende compte. Elle gravit les escaliers à pas feutrés. Les tiroirs des commodes dans la chambre étaient sortis et à terre. Elle se rendit à la salle de bains. Vide, mais intacte.

« _A mon avis notre cambrioleur n'est plus là. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle revint côté escaliers. Son époux arriva.

« Bon sang Sam, préviens-moi quand tu t'éloignes. Tu aurais pu tomber sur le voleur.» fit Jean en rangeant son arme.

« Oui oui, je suis désolée.»

Elle se rendit auprès du téléphone. Havoc pensa qu'elle allait alerter la police, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Kainou c'est Sam. Passe-moi Dark s'il te plaît.»

La chasseuse de relique l'informa de ce qu'il venait de se produire, et lui demanda de la rejoindre au musée.

« Tu retournes au musée ?» s'étonna Jean.

« Oui. Je crois savoir ce qu'on est venu chercher ici. Occupe-toi du reste, s'il te plaît.»

Samantha quitta son domicile en toute hâte. Elle retrouva sa belle-soeur au pied des escaliers menant au musée. Dark avait prévu de quoi se défendre âprement. En attendant, elles passèrent par la porte de service dont Sam possédait un double des clés. L'endroit était fermé au public, mais le directeur devait encore se trouver dans les parages. Les deux brunes progressèrent vers le bureau de Dooley. Un rai de lumière sous la porte les informa que l'homme était toujours là. Et qu'il n'était pas seul.

* * *

« Nous devons retrouver cette urne c'est extrêmement important.» fit une première voix.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire où elle est, nos clients ne nous laissent aucune adresse, juste des noms que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à révéler.» répondit Dooley.

« Vous devriez. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui devrait être un avertissement suffisant pour vous. Et je sais que vous voyez de quoi je parle.» lança un autre personnage.

Dooley garda le silence.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, mais si jamais d'autres phénomènes se manifestent, vous le regretterez amèrement. La vie de vos concitoyens est en jeu, monsieur Dooley.» reprit la première voix.

Dehors, les filles se jetèrent un regard. Puis Dark poussa la porte.

« Et il leur arrivera quoi exactement, à nos concitoyens ?» demanda-t-elle.

Les visiteurs se tournèrent vers elle. Dark et Samantha reconnurent l'homme qui les avait suivies à Ouasiria. Le second était un homme plus âgé, possédant les mêmes tatouages et un style vestimentaire similaire.

« C'est vous qui avez pris l'urne. A qui l'avez-vous remise ?» questionna le premier.

« Vous lui parlez depuis cinq minutes. Nous ramenons nos découvertes ici, le reste ne nous concerne pas.» répondit Samantha.

« Revenons à l'essentiel. Vous parlez de catastrophes à venir si j'ai bien compris. Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ? » reprit Dark.

Les deux Ouasiriens échangèrent un regard.

« Nous nommons ces phénomènes les plaies de Ouasiria. Chacune évoque les malheurs qui ont frappés notre pays du temps où celui qui repose dans les urnes était en vie.» commença le plus âgé.

« Une seconde, je voudrais éclaircir un détail. Il repose dans les urnes et non dans un tombeau ?» interrompit Samantha.

« C'est sa punition. Disloqué, privé des rites funéraires afin de ne pas pouvoir goûter au repos éternel.» répondit le suiveur.

« Ouvrir ses urnes c'est rassembler ses membres et l'autoriser à fouler le sol des vivants. Cet homme a été maudit, pour tous les malheurs qu'il a apporté. Chacune des plaies qui précède son retour est comme je vous l'ai dis, un rappel de ce temps. L'Averse écarlate, la première, pour les vies qu'il a emportées durant ses conquêtes. La seconde, le Nuage de dévoreuses, pour les ravages et pillages occasionnés. La troisième plaie se nomme le Joug de plomb, en souvenir de son règne oppresseur, et enfin la dernière s'appelle la Porte du Monde souterrain, qui évoque l'âme de ce roi.» raconta l'ancien.

« Qu'arrive-t-il après ces plaies ?» questionna à nouveau Samantha.

« Lui. Et son armée de guerriers du dieu Sokaris. Le dieu des ténèbres, le plus maléfique du panthéon ouasirien.»

« Cool. Et j'imagine qu'il ne vient pas pour le thé.» fit Dark en croisant les bras.

« Non en effet. Plutôt dans le but de raser le monde.» continua le plus âgé des visiteurs.

« Bon. Dites-nous en quoi nous pouvons être utiles.» demanda Samantha.

Les Ouasiriens échangèrent un regard, puis palabrèrent dans leur langue natale à voix basse. Le plus jeune arguait que c'était leur tâche, mais son camarade rappela à juste titre que toute aide serait la bienvenue.

« Fort bien. Nous acceptons votre aide.» déclara l'homme âgé.

« Alors commençons par les présentations. Mon nom est Dark Fuery, et voici ma belle-soeur Samantha Havoc.» lança Dark en désignant son amie.

Le jeune Ouasirien se présenta du nom d'Hazer et l'ancien se nommait Mardouk. Il s'avéra que c'était bien Hazer qui avait fouillé la demeure des Havoc. Ce détail réglé, Mardouk les informa qu'une relique serait utile pour leur mission : le Rouleau des Défunts. Il contenait diverses formules destinées au voyage dans l'autre monde.

« Oui je connais. Selon la croyance ouasirienne il permet la résurrection.» précisa Samantha.

« Et on le trouve comment ce rouleau ?» interrogea Dark.

« Notre ordre le garde.» informa Hazer.

Ne restait plus qu'à aller le chercher. Toutefois, Mardouk devait avertir les jeunes femmes : lorsque le roi maudit serait reconstitué, la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'absorber les organes et l'énergie vitale de tous ceux qui avaient ramené ses urnes.

« Ça c'est dit. Autre chose ou bien peut-on aller se pendre directement ?» lança Samantha.

Mais c'était tout, du moins pour l'instant. Les deux brunes n'eurent plus qu'à retourner à leur domicile. Jean informa Samantha que la police était venue inspecter les lieux et prendre une déposition. Il l'interrogea ensuite sur son retour au musée.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.»

« Oh alors ça, ça veut dire que tu as des ennuis.» devina Havoc.

Sam sourit doucement. Il la connaissait trop bien à présent. Et nul doute qu'il souhaiterait être de la partie afin de la protéger. Toutefois, la brune en ayant eu assez pour ce soir, coupa court à la conversation en allant se coucher. Jean soupira. Il tâcherait d'en savoir plus demain, tant pis pour son inquiétude déjà grandissante. Mais s'il tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez maintenant, il courait à la dispute. Il rejoignit donc sa femme.


	4. Le nuage de dévoreuses

**Les plaies du roi maudit s'abattent sur le pays. De quelle manière peut-on en venir à bout ?**

**Merci aux lecteurs (trices) qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« D'après toi, c'est quoi le Nuage de dévoreuses ?» questionna Dark.

Toutes deux se trouvaient encore à la bibliothèque, rassemblant le maximum d'informations sur le roi maudit.

« Bonne question. Je ne crois pas que cela appartienne à la mythologie. Les plaies relèvent de phénomènes disons plus naturels.»

« Une pluie de sang c'est pas très naturel.» rappela Dark en déposant un gros volume sur leur table de travail.

« Pris séparément si. Il doit s'agir d'une chose connue du peuple ouasirien. Bien … nous avons enfin le nom de ce souverain. Nos deux amis auraient pu nous le préciser. Quoique, quand on subit le siemoun on devient anonyme.»

« La perte du nom. Les ouasiriens en avait peur je crois. Alors il s'appelait … Hotepsekher. Il avait commencé à conquérir un vaste empire visiblement.» dit Dark.

Hotepsekher possédait l'habitude de sacrifier une dizaine de personnes appartenant à chaque catégorie sociale à son dieu, une fois l'an : paysans, artisans, sculpteurs, peintres, boulangers, potiers, tisserands, tailleurs de pierres, même la noblesse y passait. Les impôts exigés pesaient chaque fois plus lourdement sur la population. Il prenait la plus grande part des récoltes, du bétail, de toute la nourriture produite et la meilleure part. Ayant l'appui de son dieu, personne n'avait osé le défier pendant près de deux décennies. Sauf … un prêtre-guerrier qui s'avéra être le fondateur de l'ordre d'Hazer et Mardouk. Il avait utilisé un sceptre appartenant au dieu de la lumière Taorus pour contrer le pouvoir du dieu maléfique Sokaris, et pouvoir atteindre Hotepsekher.

Ce fut le même prêtre qui prononça la condamnation du roi à être maudit, à errer entre les deux mondes puis la fit mettre à exécution.

« Va peut-être nous le falloir aussi ce sceptre.» remarqua Samantha.

« Ça en fait des babioles à retrouver.»

« Des babioles … Dark ma petite, on dit reliques, vestiges du passé ou antiquités. Pourquoi pas ramasse-poussière pendant tu y es.» corrigea l'aventurière en lui flanquant un petit coup de livre.

« Ouch … oui professeur.»

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Hazer et Mardouk se rendirent chez la personne ayant récupéré les urnes. Ils espéraient qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le domicile en question était plutôt vaste et appartenait visiblement à un riche. Hazer actionna la sonnette.

« Oui ?» demanda une domestique.

« Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Monsieur Templar, au sujet d'urnes qu'il aurait acquis.» annonça Hazer.

« Veuillez me suivre.»

La domestique les conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs, et les fit patienter devant une porte en bois massif. Une fois qu'elle eut annoncé les visiteurs, elle les pria d'entrer.

« Je me doutais que vous viendriez. Des membres de l'ordre de Taorus.» fit Templar.

Cheveux gominés, costume de bonne coupe mais froid, il inspira une antipathie immédiate aux ouasiriens. Le regard de cet homme était sombre.

« Dans ce cas vous savez ce que nous sommes venus réclamer.» dit Mardouk.

« Et la réponse est non.»

« Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'il y a dans ces urnes ?» intervint Hazer.

« Évidemment que je le sais. Et j'ai bien l'intention de devenir le vassal de cet empereur. J'ai déjà réussi à desceller la première urne. Ce qui a occasionné une jolie averse rouge. La seconde est sur le point d'être ouverte à son tour. D'ailleurs vous me dérangez.» expliqua Templar.

« Pourquoi désirez-vous réveiller une créature qui n'apportera jamais que destruction et malheur ?» s'exclama Hazer.

« Car il est mon ancêtre. Je descends de la famille de son frère. J'entends bien redorer le blason familial et bien sûr, avoir une part du gâteau.» révéla l'homme en se levant.

Il attrapa la canne à pommeau qui reposait contre le bureau, à côté.

« Dans ce cas vous ne nous laissez pas le choix.» en déduisit Mardouk.

Il dégaina une épée à lame large et recourbée. Mais Templar ne se laissa pas impressionner, et sortit une rapière de sa canne. Il para un premier coup de l'ancien. Hazer voulut profiter du combat pour reprendre les urnes, disposées sur une table non loin. Templar ne lui en laissa pas le temps : saisissant un coupe-papier, il le lança en direction du jeune homme. Mais Mardouk s'interposa et dévia l'outil avec son épée. Templar revint à la charge. De sa main il saisit un vase qu'il lança sur Hazer pour l'éloigner des urnes. Il batailla avec Mardouk encore un moment, avant de finalement finir par le transpercer.

« Mardouk !» s'exclama Hazer.

« Au suivant.» décréta Templar pendant que son précédent adversaire chutait.

* * *

Q.G de Central.

_Pok._

Les soldats en étaient toujours à traiter leurs dossiers. _Pok Pok. _Breda releva la tête. _Pok pok pok._

« C'est quoi ce bruit ?»

Une multitude de _pok_ répondit à sa question, en provenance des grandes fenêtres. Les militaires distinguèrent des insectes qui se cognaient frénétiquement contre les vitres. Roy se leva et approcha.

« C'est des sauterelles ! Mais il y en a des centaines !»

Il y eut des cris dans le couloir. Tout à coup, des sauterelles envahirent le bureau, passant sous la porte. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond.

« Restez calmes !» ordonna Mustang en enfilant un gant.

« Vite !» s'exclama Falman en chassant les insectes.

Le colonel commença à calciner les bestioles. Il parvint à en brûler la plupart, mais elles revenaient toujours. Riza lui vint en aide en vidant un chargeur.

« Merde Kain ! Il faut rejoindre les filles à la biblio.» lança Havoc.

« Colonel s'il vous plaît !» interpella l'adjudant.

« Entendu, de toute manière on risque bien de me demander de chasser ces insectes.» répondit Roy.

Le feu restait en effet la meilleure arme. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Le Flame Alchemist lança une première vague de feu en hauteur. Avec tous ses collègues de part et d'autre, il ne pouvait tenter une attaque de plus grande ampleur.

« Enfermez-vous dans vos bureaux et calfeutrez tout !» ordonna-t-il à la cantonade.

Tous obéirent rapidement. Accompagnés d'Havoc, Fuery et son épouse Roy dégagea le couloir menant à la sortie. Il ouvrit juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un corps passe. Ses subordonnés suivirent un par un, refermant la porte à chaque fois. A l'extérieur, c'était la panique. Un immense nuage de sauterelles avait envahit les rues de Central. Mustang tendit les bras. Deux vagues de feu partirent de chaque côté, détruisant un nombre incalculable de ces insectes. Ses trois collègues l'aidèrent du mieux qu'ils furent à coup de balles. Ensemble, ils firent route vers la bibliothèque.

A l'intérieur, Samantha et Dark s'étaient enfermées dans une pièce. Le bas de la porte était camouflé par une rangée de livres.

« Voilà ce qu'est un nuage de dévoreuses.» commenta Samantha.

« Charmant. Comment on va s'en débarrasser ?» répondit Dark.

« Là, difficilement.»

Elles se mirent à réfléchir. Cette plaie allait peut-être cesser d'elle-même comme la précédente. Les membres de l'ordre de Taorus n'avaient pas précisé la durée de chaque fléau.

« T'entends ?» interpella Dark.

Samantha tendit l'oreille, et reconnut la voix de son mari et petit frère. Elle ouvrit la porte, passant par-dessus les livres.

« On est ici !»

La brune aperçut bientôt la haute taille de Jean. Il accourut vers elle et l'étreignit.

« Vous n'avez rien ?» interrogea-t-il.

« Nop. On s'est réfugiées dans la pièce dès qu'on a vu les sauterelles.» informa Dark, dans les bras de Kain.

« Roy en a brûlé une grande partie. Vous pensez que c'est encore à cause des urnes ?» dit Riza.

« Oui. Nous en avons appris davantage.» informa Samantha.

Elle relata alors ce que les ouasiriens leur avaient apprit. Il restait donc encore deux fléaux du genre en boutique.

« Faudrait ptêt voir à arrêter de provoquer des catastrophes avec tes reliques, ma puce.» commenta Havoc.

Samantha lui retourna un regard noir, se dégagea de ses bras avec un coup de coude au ventre et partit à grands pas.

« Wouf ! Mais ... »

« Toi par contre faudrait voir à apprendre la délicatesse.» lança Kain.

« Mais je plaisantais c'est tout !» se défendit Havoc.

« Ben tiens. Tu crois que ça l'amuse de savoir qu'elle a ramené un truc qui met en danger la vie des gens ?» continua Dark.

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.» s'étonna Riza.

« Nous savions que le propriétaire de ces urnes était maudit. En revanche, nous ignorons que c'était toujours valable et surtout réalisable.» rectifia Dark.

Jean de son côté, partit dans la direction prise par sa femme. Il la rattrapa non loin de la sortie. Le grand blond s'approcha d'elle et se colla à son dos.

* * *

« Sam, je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'était juste un trait d'humour. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cette histoire de malédiction était vraie. Ne te sens pas responsable.» dit-il à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je tombe sur ce genre d'objet. Seulement, si je me mets à croire tout et n'importe quoi à ce sujet, autant que je prenne ma retraite.» confia Samantha.

Jean resserra son étreinte, et déposa un baiser dans son cou. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, dévoilant Hazer avec des coupures.

« Hazer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Et où est Mardouk ?» s'exclama Samantha en se précipitant.

« Mort. Templar l'a tué. Et il vient d'ouvrir la seconde urne.» informa l'ouasirien.

Samantha l'escorta un peu plus loin, où se trouvaient les autres. Dark lui tira une chaise, puis sortit quelques mouchoirs pour éponger le sang qui coulait encore. Hazer raconta l'entrevue avec le possesseur des urnes maudites.

« Je parie qu'il doit déjà s'atteler à desceller la troisième. Il faut absolument qu'on l'en empêche.» déclara Samantha.

« Mon avis, il a déjà prit la tangente.» fit remarquer Dark.

« Nous allons lancer des recherches. Riza, tu restera avec les filles. Moi je tâcherais de donner le change pendant que les autres localiseront Templar.» décida Roy.

Samantha fit la grimace en mettant la main devant la bouche.

« Tout va bien mon ange ?» murmura Jean.

« Oui juste une petite nausée.» assura Samantha.

« Bon, nous il faut trouver le sceptre de Taorus et le Rouleau des Défunts.» rappela Dark.

« Nous pouvons vous fournir le second. Le premier en revanche, nous ignorons son emplacement.» informa Hazer.

« Ah bon ? Votre ordre ne l'a pas conservé ?» s'étonna Samantha.

« Non. Notre fondateur craignait qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Le Rouleau des Défunts contient de quoi causer bien du souci, il a donc préféré cacher le sceptre ailleurs.»

« Vous pensez qu'il a pu l'emporter dans la tombe ?» interrogea Dark.

Hazer secoua la tête. Trop simple selon lui. Néanmoins, il les informa que le prêtre-guerrier avait laissé des archives. Sans doute l'emplacement du sceptre y figurait-il.

« Il va falloir se hâter, car une fois que toutes les urnes seront ouvertes … il viendra pour vous.» rappela Hazer.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?» s'inquiéta Jean.

Sam et Dark échangèrent un regard. Elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'informer leurs maris de ce dernier détail. Et à vrai dire, chacune hésitait sur le fait de le révéler ou non. Les connaissant, ils refuseraient de les laisser seules, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Or elles ne voulaient pas les exposer au danger, ni les inquiéter.

« Sam ? » appela Jean.

Elle soupira. Autant le dire.

« Hotepsekher aura besoin de se régénérer une fois reconstitué. » commença-t-elle.

« Avec le fluide de personnes vivantes. Celles qui auront découvert et ramené ses urnes funéraires. » compléta Dark.

Jean et Kain pâlirent. Puis ils eurent la même réaction : ils passèrent un bras possessif autour de leur femme.

« Qu'il essaie un peu pour voir ! » commenta Kain.

« Ouais. Il va rentrer dans ses urnes vite fait. » ajouta Havoc.

« Si tout va bien, vous ne verrez pas sa tête. Allons-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. » conclut Samantha.

Le groupe se mit en route. Pour obtenir les objets nécessaires à la défaite d'Hotepsekher, il fallait retourner à Ouasiria. Riza accompagnait le trio : elle pourrait tenir les militaires informés, en plus de fournir des armes. Les hommes de leur côté, s'attelèrent à la recherche de Templar.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Riza, Samantha, Dark et Hazer étaient à Ouasiria. L'homme leur avait apporté les archives de son ordre, plus le Rouleau des Défunts. La chasseuse de relique prit le rouleau avec déférence. Elle défit la lanière de cuir qui le retenait fermé, puis le déroula.

« Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre d'historiens, archéologues et chasseurs de trésors qui paieraient cher pour ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur ça.» dit-elle admirative.

Dark vint jeter un oeil. Les symboles présents sur le parchemin étaient aussi éclatants que s'ils avaient été dessinés la veille.

« Par contre, si tu pouvais nous aider à traduire les archives... » fit Riza qui tenait un autre parchemin.

Samantha quitta à regret le Rouleau des Défunts. Riza déposa ce qu'elle tenait devant elle, pendant qu'Hazer repliait sa relique. Les prunelles azur parcoururent l'écriture cursive.

« Alors ça, c'est le compte-rendu d'une réunion. Ça nous intéresse pas. » dit-elle en balayant le parchemin.

« Tu penses que je pourrais apprendre cette langue ? » questionna Dark.

« Bien sûr, les langues anciennes font partie de ta formation. » répondit Samantha en prenant un autre manuscrit.

Elle le lut un instant, avant de le repousser également. Hazer en déposa un autre, qui connut le même sort. Riza en mit un suivant.

« Ah ça c'est mieux. Le récit de sa vie de prêtre. Voyons s'il y relate ses combats.»

Mais Samantha ne releva rien de notable. Ils passèrent la journée à chercher. Ce fut éreintés qu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel réservé par Hazer. Juste à temps pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Chacun regagna ensuite sa chambre en espérant trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient le lendemain.

Hazer rassembla de nouveaux parchemins. Il regretta que la langue de son fondateur se soit perdue : seules quelques formules rituelles avaient perduré, ainsi qu'il le précisa aux filles.

« En effet on aurait gagné du temps. » approuva Riza.

Hazer soupira, et récita d'instinct une de ces formules censées apporter courage. Samantha se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh rien, ce sont des phrases que nous disons de temps à autre. Celle-ci est l'équivalent de _ne_ _perdons pas espoir._ » répondit Hazer en balayant l'air de la main.

« D'accord, mais pourriez-vous la répéter ? »

Étonné, Hazer accéda néanmoins à sa demande. Tous regardèrent ensuite Samantha, qui affichait un visage concentré.

« Hazer. Dites-moi toutes les phrases du genre que votre ordre cite. Y compris celles d'intronisation. » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous les révéler. Vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre. » objecta-t-il.

« Dans votre première citation il était question de la lumière de Taorus. Je veux savoir s'il n'y a pas un indice là-dedans. Les phrases rituelles, dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît. De toutes manières, on va pas s'amuser à les retenir.» expliqua Sam.

Hazer commença par citer les plus courantes. Comme l'aventurière le souligna, les mots renvoyant au dieu et à son arme céleste revenaient sans cesse. Encouragé par ce qui pourrait être la réponse à leur question, le jeune homme passa au discours présidant à l'accueil d'un nouveau membre. Il interrogea ensuite la jeune femme du regard quand il eut terminé. Cette dernière attrapa une carte sur laquelle elle griffonna.

« Comme vous disiez, il est vraiment dommage que vous ayez oublié cette langue. Elle comprend toutes les indications dont nous avons besoin.» annonça-t-elle.

Tous se penchèrent vers la carte : Sam avait entouré plusieurs endroits. Les trois premiers se suivaient, puis les derniers formaient un cercle. La brune avait entouré un point au milieu.

« Impressionnant ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'en fait nous annoncions où se trouvait le sceptre. » s'extasia Hazer.

« Et moi je trouvais bizarre qu'il ne vous laisse aucun indice sur son emplacement, étant donné que c'est avec ça qu'il a vaincu Hotepsekher. » répliqua Samantha.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir dans ce cas. » dit Riza.

Les antiques parchemins furent roulés et rangés. Le groupe réserva ses billets à destination d'une petite ville, repérée par Samantha.

* * *

A Central, l'équipe de Roy tenait enfin Templar. Le colonel sonna le départ.

« Fuery, Havoc, vous tâcherez de vous maîtriser lorsque nous serons face à lui, compris ?» lança-t-il.

« Mgrrgn. » fut la réponse du sous-lieutenant.

« Mpfff. » ajouta Kain.

Roy roula des yeux. Il savait dans quels états ils pouvaient se mettre lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur femme respective. Surtout Havoc. Cependant, Mustang ne les comprenait que trop sur ce point.

« Ouuuurrrh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Breda une fois dehors.

Les sauterelles avaient disparues trois jours plus tôt, trois jours durant lesquels il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Mais là, l'atmosphère était pesante. Écrasante. Comme si la pesanteur venait d'être augmentée de quelques crans.

« C'est dingue j'ai l'impression d'avoir des briques sur les épaules ! » ajouta Falman.

« C'est certainement la troisième plaie. Le Joug de plomb. Ma soeur en a parlé souvenez-vous. » devina Kain.

Il leur fallut marcher malgré tout. Mais sur le chemin, ils ressentirent de plus en plus une sensation d'accablement. Le bonheur les avait quittés, ne restait que la tristesse, le vide à l'âme et au coeur. Le groupe adoptait une démarche de gens se rendant à l'échafaud : tête basse, expression morne, abattue, épaules affaissées et pieds qui traînaient. Se souvenaient-ils au moins où ils se rendaient ? Les passants tout autour d'eux avaient ce même visage vide. Certains étaient assis par terre jambes tendues, l'oeil vide, les autres avançaient hagards comme au bagne. Le Joug de plomb. Le ressenti des peuples gouvernés par Hotepsekher. Plus de joie, plus de liberté, le moral en berne, des gens exsangues. Machinalement, les militaires prirent le train pour se rendre dans la ville où résidait Templar. Quand ils se présentèrent à sa porte, Roy eut à peine la force de frapper. Il tira faiblement le cordon de la sonnette.

La domestique qui avait accueilli Hazer et Mardouk vint leur ouvrir. Une larme roula sur ses joues. Sans un mot, elle les conduisit à son maître. Qui eut un sourire en les voyant entrer avec des mines de deuil. Lui paraissait ne pas souffrir de la plaie qu'il avait relâché.

« Mais pourquoi vous donner la peine de venir jusqu'ici ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre la situation actuelle. » lança-t-il en guise de salutations.

L'expression de chagrin des soldats s'accentua.

« Vous êtes impuissants, admettez-le. Rien ne pourra arranger les choses. Vous avez fait un voyage inutile. Et vous le savez. Rentrez chez vous. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Les hommes baissèrent la tête. Le désespoir ressentit par les habitants passés pesaient sur eux de plus en plus. Le désespoir qu'ils avaient dû connaître face à l'augmentation de leurs malheurs les frappait de plein fouet. Les paroles de Templar semblaient accentuer ce fléau. Des mots que ces anciens avaient dû penser ou entendre. Tout était fini, perdu. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les sauver. Les soldats serrèrent les poings.

« Le roi est le plus fort. Et lorsqu'il se réveillera, il s'occupera de certaines personnes. A présent partez. » asséna Templar.

Il s'apprêta à leur tourner le dos, tous comme ils commençaient à faire de même. Mais les yeux soudains brillants de trois d'entre eux le retinrent. Des yeux qui retrouvaient l'éclat de la vie, et surtout celui de la colère. Dans un même mouvement, Havoc et Kain mirent en joue Templar, pendant que Roy levait sa main gantée.

« Que … abandonnez. Il ne sert à rien de lutter, vous êtes seuls. Hotepsekher a l'appui d'un dieu. »

Les armes des soldats tremblèrent, mais ils ne les baissèrent pas. Templar recula d'un pas. Par quelle magie résistaient-ils au Joug de plomb ? Les militaires paraissaient avoir recouvré leurs moyens.

« Où sont … ces maudites urnes ? » demanda Mustang.

Templar ne répondit pas. C'était mauvais. Il devait s'enfuir à nouveau. Il était proche du but, il ne restait plus qu'une seule urne à ouvrir.

« Répondez. » somma le colonel.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il sortit du bureau, suivit par les militaires. Il les promena un instant dans sa maison. Tout à coup, il se rua vers une porte qu'il referma violemment.

« Merde ! » siffla Roy.

Ils coururent à sa poursuite. Enfin surtout, Roy, Jean et Kain, Breda et Falman semblant s'enfoncer encore plus dans le chagrin. Un coup de feu partit, éclatant une boiserie.

« C'est trop grand cette baraque ! On va le perdre ! » s'exclama Havoc.

« Je parie que c'est son plan ! » ajouta Roy.

Les soldats coururent encore longtemps, avant d'apercevoir Templar bondir dans une voiture et décamper. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie, il était loin. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire énervé.

« Nous avons échoué. Le temps qu'on le retrouve il aura ouvert la quatrième urne. Hotep-truc sera reconstitué et il viendra tuer Dark et Sam. » s'alarma Kain.

« Je parie que elles elles ne l'auraient pas laissé s'enfuir. » ajouta sombrement Havoc.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on ne ressente plus ce chagrin ? » fit remarquer Roy.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Bonne question tiens.

« Je … je sais pas. Je me suis réveillé quand il a dit que son roi viendrait tuer nos femmes. » répondit Kain.

« Moi aussi, c'était comme si je remontais à la surface. » acquiesça Jean.

« Hmmm, réfléchit Roy. Je pense qu'en effet c'est ce qui nous protège. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Havoc.

« C'est simple. Quelle est la seule chose qui permet de tenir face au désespoir ? Son exact contraire, l'espoir. Pour chacun de nous, nos épouses représentent cet espoir : celui de lendemains meilleurs grâce à l'amour que nous leur portons, et la force que cela nous donne. Force de les protéger, de continuer pour elles. » développa Mustang.

« Je crois que je comprends. L'amour pour ses proches permets de lutter pour leur donner le meilleur. » sourit Kain.

Roy hocha la tête. Ce point éclairci, ils allèrent chercher leurs camarades. Et pour tirer de cette torpeur, Havoc utilisa l'espoir. Il les assura qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que leurs collègues et amis étaient là pour les soutenir. Qu'ils avaient un moyen de régler ce problème. Petit à petit, leur regard reprit vie. Vato et Heymans inspirèrent comme s'ils sortaient de l'eau.

« Oh la vache ! C'était quoi ça ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Le Joug de plomb mon pote. Une saloperie. » répondit Havoc en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

« Mais c'est affreux ! » fit Falman.

« Je te le fais pas dire. Allons au poste de police, je veux qu'ils traquent Templar, et qu'ils l'abattent s'il le faut. » lança Roy.


	5. Le sanctuaire de Taorus

**Récupérer le sceptre n'est pas si aisé. Encore que ... au moins on apprends des choses.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le quatuor parti chercher le sceptre de lumière se retrouvait au centre de la petite ville découverte par Samantha Havoc.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous madame Havoc ? » interrogea Hazer.

« Si vous êtes sûr de vos formules, alors oui.»

Elle avança. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait au point qu'elle avait relevé. Elle prit donc la tête du groupe jusqu'à une fontaine. Sam en fit ensuite le tour.

« Voilà c'est là. » annonça-t-elle.

Elle montra un petit signe presque imperceptible au pied de la fontaine. Hazer se pencha. Il s'agissait du nom du sculpteur, avec l'année d'inauguration.

« C'est un symbole de Taorus ! » dit-il en se relevant.

« Oui. Mieux vaudrait revenir ici cette nuit. » préconisa Samantha.

« J'aperçois une cabine téléphonique là-bas. Je vais aller faire mon rapport et voir si les gars ont du nouveau. » annonça Riza.

Elle s'éloigna. Juste à ce moment, Samantha fut reprise de nausée. Elle s'écarta aussitôt du groupe en courant. Dark lui jeta un regard perçant. La jeune femme se tenait pliée en deux à un angle de rue. Un instant plus tard elle se redressa et rejoignit l'ouasirien et sa belle-soeur.

« Encore une nausée ? » lança Dark.

« Oui.»

« Dis-moi … tu serais pas enceinte par hasard ?» questionna la brune aux yeux verts.

« Je crois oui. »

Dark afficha alors un sourire heureux, particulièrement rare chez elle.

« Tu penses le dire quand à Jean ?»

« Une fois cette histoire finie, parce que sinon il va m'enfermer à la maison direct. » répondit Samantha.

Riza fut de retour et entendit cette phrase. Elle s'en étonna.

« Il est possible que la miss soit enceinte.» répondit Dark.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, avant d'enlacer son amie tout en la félicitant.

« Au risque de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, vous devriez le dire rapidement à votre époux. On ne sait pas comment cette histoire va se terminer. Il ne mettra que plus d'énergie à vous protéger. » intervint Hazer en s'adressant à Samantha.

« Il faudrait déjà que je sois sûre. » objecta celle-ci.

« En tout cas ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle. » reprit Riza.

« En aurais-tu appris de mauvaise par hasard ? » questionna Dark.

« Toi et ton intuition … la troisième urne a été ouverte. Les gars n'ont pas réussi à arrêter Templar.»

Hazer ferma les yeux. D'après lui, le combat avec Hotepsekher était inévitable. Les filles l'avaient pressenti également, et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient venus rechercher le sceptre du dieu. En attendant, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

* * *

La nuit venue, le groupe fut de retour près de la fontaine. Samantha avait noté une autre chose: l'inscription contenait les lettres formant le nom du dieu. Elle appuya dessus dans l'ordre. Une trappe coulissa devant leurs pieds. La chasseuse de reliques attrapa la lampe tendue par Riza, et entra la première. La porte secrète se referma derrière eux. Ils descendirent une échelle métallique pendant un moment. Samantha éclaira ensuite un long couloir orné de fresques.

« Le combat de notre fondateur. Incroyable. » commenta Hazer.

« Ces fresques ont quelques millénaires. » ajouta Samantha.

Ils progressèrent dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à arriver à une salle circulaire, avec plusieurs entrées.

« Ah. Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? » lança Samantha.

« Il y a des symboles au-dessus de chacune d'elles. » nota Riza en soulevant sa lampe.

« Merci oeil de faucon ! » sourit Samantha.

Elle les examina un à un.

« Là ! Celui-ci veut dire lumière non ? » interpella Dark.

« Oooh bravo Dark ! C'est exact. Les autres parlent aussi de Taorus, mais on le désigne surtout par sa fonction. » approuva Samantha.

Elle avait commencé à enseigner à sa belle-soeur les rudiments des hiéroglyphes. Dark possédait une très bonne mémoire et apprenait vite. Reprenant la tête, elle conduisit le groupe dans le tunnel désigné. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Riza et Dark s'arrêtèrent un moment pour regarder en arrière. Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence. Samantha, habituée à leurs réactions, comprit aussitôt qu'elles avaient repéré un danger potentiel. Hazer en guerrier qu'il était, connaissait également ce genre d'échange. Cela lui rappela douloureusement Mardouk. Néanmoins, ils continuèrent leur avancée. Ils débouchèrent dans une autre salle ornée de statuettes. Riza et Dark se mirent aussitôt à côté de l'entrée qu'elles venaient de franchir. Encore une fois synchro, elles armèrent leur pistolet.

Samantha et Hazer patientèrent un peu plus loin.

Durant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Si bien que Dark et Riza pensèrent ranger leur arme. Mais un cri perçant résonna dans la salle, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres. Les statuettes. Elles prirent vie et descendirent de leur piédestal. Une dizaine de petits êtres à tête d'animaux. Dark et Riza firent feu immédiatement. Hazer sortit son épée et se plaça devant Samantha. Seulement, la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à rester inactive. Se dirigeant vers une statue plus grande, elle lui emprunta un glaive. Dark arriva rapidement vers elle.

« Toi l'encloquée, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abri ! » lança-t-elle.

« Elle a raison Sam, laisse-nous nous en occuper. » ajouta Riza.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! D'abord on n'est pas encore sûres que je sois bien en cloques, comme le dit si joliment Dark. » protesta Samantha.

Elle coupa en deux un des pygmées qui arrivait sur la gauche de Dark. Finalement, le groupe eut raison de ces premiers gardiens. Samantha s'avança vers ses deux amies.

« On va mettre les barres sur les I de suite. Je ne suis pas handicapée, ni en sucre et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à travailler le plus longtemps possible. Compris ? » lança-t-elle.

« Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça. » sourit Dark en rangeant son arme rechargée.

« Moi aussi. C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. » ajouta Riza.

« Merci les filles, mais n'en faites pas trop. Jean s'en chargera bien tout seul. »

« Ah ça ! » approuva Dark.

Riza eut un ricanement. La pauvre Samantha allait en baver avec son mari. En attendant, il fallut continuer. Les sens aux aguets, chacun se demanda ce qui les attendait par la suite. Le groupe passa dans une nouvelle salle. Au centre, un cercle de verre avec une pierre transparente au milieu.

« On dirait du diamant. » diagnostiqua Samantha.

« Y'en a un autre au fonds là. » désigna Dark.

« Et là-haut … un jeu de pièces de métal qui tourne. » ajouta Riza.

« C'est en réalité un oeil, probablement celui du dieu. » rectifia Hazer.

Samantha se redressa, et observa les pièces métalliques situées un étage plus haut. Elles tournaient en effet sur elles-même, mais formaient un oeil lorsque certaines parties se rejoignaient. La brune se déplaça pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Quelque chose doit passer par l'oeil métallique pour aller toucher le diamant au centre, et probablement celui du fond.» annonça-t-elle en mimant le trajet avec sa lampe.

La brune se rendit près d'une colonne sculptée. Les gravures en relief présentaient de bonnes prises. Coinçant sa lampe entre ses dents, elle commença à grimper. Samantha arriva près de l'oeil tournant. Voyons … qu'est-ce qui devait passer à travers ? En tâtonnant les pierres derrière, elle en fit s'enfoncer une. Un pan de mur coulissa, dévoilant la lumière du jour. Un rayon qui passa pile au centre de l'oeil métallique, et alla toucher le diamant au centre. Le rayon réfléchi alla toucher l'oeil gravé sur la pierre au fond de la salle. Une porte en pierre s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité. Un grondement se fit entendre.

* * *

« Évidemment. » commenta Dark d'un air blasé.

Le groupe vit apparaître à la lumière de leur lampe une créature imposante. Elle possédait une longue gueule reptilienne hérissée de crocs, serrés les uns contre les autres et dépassant de la mâchoire supérieure. Deux yeux oranges les examinaient avec suspicion. La chose se tenait sur quatre pattes que l'on trouvait chez un autre animal : des pattes de lion. Avec ceci, ajoutons donc des serres plus que des griffes, et une queue de scorpion, ainsi qu'une carapace d'écailles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Riza qui déjà le mettait en joue.

« Une créature mythologique, gardienne du monde souterrain. Benouamout.» répondit Hazer.

La bête entra dans la salle où se tenait le groupe. Elle émit un grondement peu rassurant, et parut se demander par qui elle commencerait. Alors qu'elle reculait, Samantha fit rouler une pierre. Cela suffit à attirer l'attention du monstre qui se précipita vers elle. La brune esquiva sur le côté. Ses amies firent feu, mais les balles ne parurent pas causer grand dommage à Benouamout. Néanmoins, cela détourna la créature de sa première cible. La queue de scorpion plongea. Dark se baissa et entendit l'impact sur le mur.

« Bon : il me paraît bien avisé de lui ôter son dard en premier. » dit-elle.

« Et tu suggères quoi pour ça ? » questionna Riza.

« Je cherche encore.»

La bête lança un coup de patte. Madame Mustang pirouetta sur le côté, tandis qu'Hazer l'attaquait à coup d'épée. Benouamout s'en débarrassa d'un revers. Samantha avisa soudain une grande hache tenue par une statue. Surveillant l'animal, elle s'en approcha pour l'examiner. La lame n'était pas aiguisée. Vite elle fit descendre son sac à dos, puis sortit de ce qui lui permettait d'aiguiser son couteau de chasse. Riza la vit faire, et comprit qu'il fallait occuper la gardienne du monde souterrain. Elle fit passer le message à Dark et Hazer. Tous trois se mirent alors à harceler la créature.

« Grouille Sam !» s'exclama Dark.

« Voilà voilà !»

La chasseuse de reliques aiguisait la grande lame aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, il restait encore un problème : déloger la hache de son emplacement. Samantha regarda autour d'elle. Au-dessus, une colonne transversale. La brune déroula son fouet. Elle en attacha une extrémité à la hache. Avec l'autre, elle entreprit d'escalader le mur en relief. Une fois en haut, elle se jeta dans le vide, se retenant à son instrument. Le poids fit se soulever l'arme. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas assez lourde. Riza la rejoignit alors en courant. Prenant appui sur un meuble en pierre, elle s'élança vers son amie puis s'y raccrocha. Le poids supplémentaire permit d'ôter la hache des mains de la statue.

Dark de son côté, repéra une masse dont la sphère était ornée de pointes. Elle la saisit avant de la retourner vers la gueule hérissée de crocs. Benouamout poussa un cri de douleur. La brune poursuivit son assaut pour la contraindre à reculer là où se trouvaient ses deux amies. La gardienne se dressa sur ses membres postérieurs, avec pour idée de donner un coup de griffes à son adversaire. Ce faisant, elle laissa retomber sa queue sur le sol. Pour Riza et Samantha, ce fut le signal. La brune lâcha son fouet. La hache retomba droite, avant de basculer en avant avec un sifflement. Elle sectionna net la queue de Benouamout.

« Bien joué les filles !» cria Dark pour couvrir le rugissement de la bête.

Cette dernière se retourna contre les responsables de sa blessure. Dark en profita pour grimper sur le dos de Benouamout. S'asseyant à califourchon sur son cou, elle entreprit de faire pleuvoir une grêle de coup de masse sur sa tête. L'animal rua pour s'en débarrasser. Hazer approcha à son tour. Il lança son épée directement dans la gueule. La lame transperça la tête. Benouamout se figea. Dark en profita pour descendre, tandis que la bête s'écroulait avec fracas.

« Merci. » fit Dark.

« Merci à vous toutes. Vous êtes de sacrées combattantes. » commenta Hazer en retirant son arme.

« Question de pratique.» fit Samantha en enroulant son fouet.

Ils récupérèrent leurs lampes, et s'avancèrent vers le tunnel d'où était sortie Benouamout. Leur instinct leur soufflait que d'autres gardiens les attendaient. Durant un moment, rien ne se passa, un calme bienvenu après le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Tout au fond une porte dont les deux colonnes qui l'encadraient étaient ornées de dessins chatoyants. Samantha se pencha.

« Ici réside Serketoum. » lut-elle.

« Et qui est-ce ? » interrogea Dark.

« Là je ne vois pas. Hazer ? » répondit Samantha.

« Moi non plus, il ne fait pas partie du panthéon.»

Quel personnage ou créature les attendait derrière cette porte ? Pendant que l'experte cherchait à savoir comment entrer, Riza et Dark vérifièrent leurs munitions, et rechargèrent leurs armes. La porte coulissa vers le haut au moment où elles terminèrent. Prudemment, le groupe entra. Des torches ainsi que des vasques avaient été allumées et éclairaient l'endroit. Un homme d'âge mur au teint basané attendait assis en tailleur sur une petite plate-forme. Il était habillé comme aux temps anciens.

* * *

« Bienvenue dans mon antre. Je me nomme Serketoum, gardien des lieux. » annonça-t-il.

« Echantée. Moi c'est Samantha Havoc, la blonde c'est Riza Mustang, l'autre brune Dark Fuery et Hazer de l'ordre de Taorus.»

L'intérêt passa sur le visage de l'homme.

« Que fait un membre de l'honorable ordre de Taorus ici en compagnie d'étrangères ? » demanda Serketoum.

« Nous sommes venus chercher le sceptre de lumière. Le souverain maudit Hotepsekher est sur le point de réveiller.» annonça Hazer.

« Je vois. Vous devez malgré tout passer l'épreuve dispensée ici par ma famille, de mémoire ancestrale. Si un seul d'entre vous résiste à mon regard, je vous confierais le sceptre.»

Le groupe décida de se concerter pour déterminer un ordre de passage ainsi que la manière de s'y prendre. Riza se proposa pour être la première, car grâce à son entraînement militaire elle savait dissimuler ses émotions et surtout garder son sang-froid. Hazer souhaita passer après elle.

« Dites juste une question par curiosité. J'imagine qu'être probablement enceinte ne dispense pas de passer l'épreuve ?» lança Samantha.

Serketoum lui adressa un regard si profond qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il vérifiait par lui-même si elle l'était.

« Il est regrettable et guère honnête de mettre une vie à venir en danger. Je vous dispense de l'épreuve, mais si vos amis échouent vous ne pourrez avoir accès au sceptre.» décréta l'homme.

« Bien. Je vais y aller. » déclara Riza.

« Déstabilise-le. Et … utilise ceci si tu te sens faiblir.» conseilla Samantha.

Elle lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. Madame Mustang la remercia, puis se dirigea vers le gardien. Elle gravit le petit escalier doré, et prit place sur un coussin en face de l'homme. Serketoum la dévisagea pendant un instant.

« Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux. Détendez-vous. Vous ne voyez que moi et n'entendez que ma voix. »

Riza devait admettre que sa voix était captivante, tout comme son regard. Elle prit une inspiration, faisant appel à toute sa concentration. Elle se remémora le conseil de son amie.

« En même temps, c'est pas bien compliqué. Je ne regarde que vous et vous êtes le seul à parler.» lança-t-elle hardiment.

« Alors concentrez-vous.»

Zut, son emprise s'intensifiait. Elle entendit alors un sifflotement. Risquant un oeil, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Dark, qui promenait son regard alentour.

« Par ici. » fit Serketoum, captant à nouveau les yeux de Riza.

Vint alors un autre bruit, moins définissable. Une sorte de clapotement. Samantha qui émettait un _pop !_ avec ses lèvres. La blonde se retint de rire, mais elle remercia mentalement ses amies. En produisant ce genre de bruit assez agaçant, elles lui permettaient de garder l'esprit clair. Hazer comprit lui aussi la tactique. Il sortit alors son arme, qu'il entreprit d'aiguiser, ajoutant ainsi le crissement du métal au reste. Serketoum, peu habitué au bruit, ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers eux.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien s'occuper en patientant.» lui dit Dark.

Il prit une inspiration, et se tourna à nouveau vers Riza. Lorsqu'elle en eut marre de faire des _pop_, Samantha se mit à chantonner. Serketoum ferma les yeux. D'ordinaire, pour le peu qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui ils avaient observé en silence.

« Ça va mon gars ? » lui fit Riza.

Serketoum haussa un sourcil devant cette familiarité. Bon allez, on se concentre. Il replongea dans les mirettes chocolat. Un instant après, un petit grincement se fit entendre. Samantha dévissait un stylo, puis revissa le bouchon au bout, avec le même bruit. Elle avait sortit un bloc et avait visiblement l'intention de dessiner ce qu'elle voyait. La brune tapota sur son bloc, apparemment indécise. Serketoum commençait à grincer des dents. Dark pour sa part, passait un ongle sur les rainures d'une bouteille d'eau. Le lieutenant dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas éclater de rire. Serketoum tenta vainement de capter l'attention de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Augmentant son pouvoir, il parvint pratiquement à les isoler du bruit. Riza se dit qu'elle allait devoir utiliser l'instrument qu'on lui avait remis.

« Aaaaah j'ai fait un pâté ! » s'exclama soudain Samantha.

Elle arracha sa feuille qu'elle chiffonna bien bruyamment. Pour couronner le tout, Dark éternua très délicatement, et Hazer ne trouva rien de mieux que de roter à plein jabot.

« OH ASSEZ ! D'accord ! Je vais vous le montrer ce foutu bâton, vous allez le prendre et décamper d'ici en vitesse ! » craqua le gardien.

Il descendit de son autel, et fila au fonds de la salle. Il appuya sur un hiéroglyphe. Sans se regarder de peur d'éclater de rire, nos héros se hâtèrent de le suivre. Il les amena dans une chapelle où les attendait une haute statue de Taorus. Il tenait dans la main droit un sceptre qui luisait doucement.

« _Le voilà_. » pensa Samantha.

Serketoum s'arrêta devant la statue devant laquelle il s'inclina. Il prononça d'anciennes formules, assurant le dieu que toutes les épreuves avaient été passées, enfin plus ou moins, et que les intentions de ceux qui l'empruntait étaient bonnes. Ceci fait, il put prendre le long bâton.

« Hazer, étant donné que vous appartenez à l'ordre du dieu, je pense que ceci vous revient.» annonça Serketoum.

Hazer tendit alors la main vers le sceptre, hésitant. Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un venait de le nettoyer : l'or qui le constituait se révéla complètement, de même que les pierres précieuses qui entouraient les branches de la croix à boucle arrondie de l'instrument. Serketoum lui indiqua que le sceptre se repliait, devant ainsi plus transportable. Hazer l'enroula dans un tissu et le rangea dans son sac. Le groupe pouvait quitter le sanctuaire.

« Et maintenant du balai ! » lança Serketoum.

Pour être sûr qu'il allait retrouver son silence bien-aimé, il les ramena jusqu'à la sortie. Nos héros respirèrent avec joie l'air frais de la nuit. Le passage se referma.

« Hahahaha ! Merci de votre aide à tous ! » rit Riza.

« De rien ! Il avait clairement pas l'habitude du bruit, contrairement à nous tous. Saper sa concentration était donc aisé. » sourit Samantha.

« Tu m'étonnes. De plus, hypnotiser son adversaire demande du calme. » ajouta Dark.

« En tout cas, je te rends ton miroir Sam. » reprit la blonde en lui tendant un petit rectangle.

L'aube n'était plus très loin. Nos amis rentrèrent afin de profiter de quelques heures de repos avant la bataille qui n'allait certainement pas manquer d'avoir lieu.


	6. Nuit totale

**Dernière plaie, et retour du défunt. D'un autre côté, une heureuse nouvelle s'annonce. Pas sans conséquences.**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là dans sa cachette, Templar prononçait les veilles incantations qui ouvrirait la quatrième urne. Pour le moment, elle brillait d'une couleur de sang entre ses mains. Le pot de terre cuite se mit à vibrer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa formule. Conjurant les esprits noirs et les dieux obscurs et de la mort, il somma l'urne de lui obéir. Le couvercle commença à tourner lentement sur lui-même. Un grondement peu amène résonna dans la pièce. Une minute plus tard, l'urne s'ouvrit. Un nuage noir envahit immédiatement l'endroit. Puis il se rassembla et fila vers la fenêtre, s'infiltrant entre les battants. Le nuage prit de l'altitude, et commença à s'étendre. On entendait d'étranges murmures peu rassurants siffler dans l'air. L'obscurité s'étendait telle une tache liquide absorbée par un papier. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la capitale.

Stupéfaits, les habitants virent le ciel prendre une couleur d'encre. Certains s'empressèrent de rentrer chez eux, craignant encore une catastrophe. Ils firent bien tant qu'ils le purent. Le nuage apportait autre chose avec lui.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Jean au Q.G.

« Il fait nuit ? Alors qu'il est pratiquement midi ? » s'exclama Breda en le rejoignant à la fenêtre.

« Templar a ouvert la dernière urne ! Ça c'est la dernière plaie. » reprit le soldat blond.

« La Porte du Monde souterrain. » ajouta Kain.

La nuit recouvrit tout d'abord le ciel de Central. Puis l'obscurité descendit dans les rues, et entra même dans les habitations.

« Mince on y voit plus rien à un mètre ! » s'étonna Falman.

« Brrr mais il gèle ! » gémit Kain en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Et c'est oppressant. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir quand on passe de vie à trépas.» ajouta Roy.

Le Q.G entier était plongé dans le noir le plus total. Les hommes remarquèrent que tant qu'ils restaient proches les uns des autres, ils pouvaient se voir. Comme les morts pouvant se voir entre eux.

« Il faudrait que je retrouve mon bureau. Avec mes gants je devrais pouvoir faire un peu de lumière. Suivez-moi. » demanda Roy.

Tendant les bras, il avança dans cette purée de pétrole. Son pied heurta sa chaise. Il tâtonna un moment avant de dénicher le tiroir renfermant ses gants. Aussitôt il claqua des gants. Mais les flammes disparurent dans le noir, comme aspirées.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris.» soupira-t-il.

« Ça va être pratique pour s'orienter.» lança Kain.

Ils décidèrent de sortir du bureau, espérant trouver de l'aide. Jean heurta la porte. Il trouva la poignée et l'ouvrit.

« On n'entends rien du tout. » constata-t-il.

« Si ça se trouve, on ne peut se parler quand étant tout à côté comme nous. » devina Breda.

« Possible. » dit Roy.

« Mais alors quand les filles vont revenir … comment on va le savoir ? » questionna Havoc.

« Aucune idée. Il va sûrement falloir attendre que ça passe, comme les autres.» répondit son supérieur.

« Sauf que le défunt sera là lui aussi. » rappela Falman.

« Oh non on doit absolument aller à la gare avant qu'il ne les trouve !» s'affola Kain.

Les hommes franchirent donc le seuil du bureau. Longeant les murs pour avoir un repère, ils progressèrent dans le couloir. L'habitude de l'endroit fit qu'ils parvenaient à s'y retrouver. C'était l'extérieur qui les inquiétait. De temps à autre, ils entendaient les voix de leurs collègues cherchant à s'orienter. Quelques alchimistes d'État tâchèrent d'obtenir un peu de clarté, en vain. L'obscurité avalait toute lumière.

« Je crois qu'on arrive dehors. » annonça Jean.

« Alors arrêtons-nous pour réfléchir. Il nous faut de quoi nous y retrouver, ou on risque de se perdre. Ou de se prendre une voiture. » recommanda Mustang.

Oralement, chacun énonça des bâtiments qu'ils pourraient toucher, des lampadaires, ou le rebord du trottoir, traçant la route à suivre. Théoriquement, ça avait l'air simple. Ils se regardèrent.

« Breda, Falman, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir. » lança Mustang.

« Bof, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs le résultat est le même. Et puis on va pas vous laisser tomber au moment critique. » répondit Breda.

Falman acquiesça. Roy les remercia, puis ils se mirent en route. Ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la rue. Imaginant la rue en plein jour, ils prirent à gauche. Le mur d'enceinte du Q.G leur fournit un repère sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rue. Roy tâcha d'écouter, mais il ne percevait strictement rien. Si une voiture venait, il se pouvait qu'il ne la sente qu'au moment de l'impact. Il patienta encore un instant, avant d'oser poser le pied sur la route. Le groupe traversa.

« Attention à la marche !» fit Roy en trébuchant.

Ils heurtèrent un peu le trottoir, puis cherchèrent un mur.

« Ourf ! Qu'est-ce que ! » s'exclama Breda.

Il venait de bousculer un étalage. Il sentit des fruits sous ses mains, manqua de rouler sur l'un, et retrouva le mur.

« Au moins on sait ce que ressentent les aveugles. » philosopha Kain.

« Eux ils ont une canne pour détecter les obstacles. » souligna Falman.

« Ça serait sympa d'en avoir. J'ai pas envie de me ramasser tous les étalages. » commenta Breda.

« Ben si t'en trouves un de cannes, tu nous fais signe ! » lança Havoc, juste devant.

Durant un moment, ils avancèrent sans mot dire, se repassant en boucle le chemin si souvent emprunté pour aller de la gare au Q.G. Avantage des déplacements répétés des militaires : ils connaissaient la capitale comme leur poche. Les habitants passaient de temps à autre dans leur cercle, ils les voyaient apparaître et s'en aller tels des fantômes. C'était assez effrayant. Si c'était ça la mort, on comprenait que certains cherchent l'immortalité.

« Héhéhéhé ! » fit soudain Breda.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » s'étonna Havoc.

Comment pouvait-on rire dans un moment pareil ?

« Tu vas pas me croire, j'ai trouvé des cannes. Y'en a tout un pot on dirait. » annonça-t-il.

Le roux les ramassa, et en tendit à ses collègues. Elles étaient en vente, à en juger par la petite étiquette qui pendait. Chacun fit rouler la canne devant lui. Mine de rien, cela leur évita des déconvenues, comme de trébucher sur les rebords de trottoir ou dans le cas de Breda, de tout faire tomber.

« Au fait, si jamais ça s'étend dans tout le pays cette noirceur, comment les trains circulent-ils ?» questionna judicieusement Falman.

Pour le coup Mustang s'arrêta net.

« Merde ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas arrêtés en plein trajet. Ce qui veut dire que si ça trouve, elles ne pourront pas revenir ! » dit-il en se frappant le front.

« On n'en sait rien, colonel. Telles que je les connais, elles vont trouver un moyen. Il faut quand même qu'on aille à cette gare. On sera fixé au moins. » lança Havoc.

Roy acquiesça. Ils devaient essayer, vite avant que la momie ne les retrouve.

* * *

Justement, le train les ramenant ralentit puis stoppa. Ce qui interpella les passagers.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête il est trop tôt. » fit Dark.

Riza abaissa la fenêtre.

« Ah ! La quatrième plaie. » dit-elle.

Droit devant, une nappe noire bouchait complètement la vue. Surprit, le conducteur du train s'était arrêté. Il n'était pas l'heure que la nuit tombe.

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda Samantha.

« Nous allons essayer de passer avec le sceptre. Je pense qu'il peut percer cette noirceur. » lança Hazer en se levant.

Les filles le suivirent. L'ouasirien ouvrit les portes du train. Il leur faudrait dépasser tous les wagons avant eux et marcher une centaine de mètres avant de franchir la frontière.

« Mais comment on va rejoindre la gare ? C'est beaucoup trop loin à pieds. » objecta Riza.

« Voyons déjà quelle portée a le sceptre. Si elle est suffisante, on pourra reprendre le train. » dit Hazer.

Samantha recommanda au conducteur du train d'attendre un instant. Elle rejoignit ses amis à petites foulées. Ils se présentèrent à la frontière. Hazer sortit le sceptre, et lui adressa une prière à voix haute. Le sceptre brilla, et perça l'obscurité, éclairant les rails assez loin.

« Pas mal. Un petit réglage peut-être ? » demanda Dark.

Hazer pria l'instrument d'éclairer davantage. Ils y voyaient désormais suffisamment loin pour repartir. Ils revinrent au train en courant.

« Je vais vous éclairer. Avancez doucement, il y a peut-être des trains arrêtés. » recommanda Hazer.

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une panne d'électricité on dirait. » répondit Dark.

Hazer monta sur la locomotive, et s'approcha de la cheminée, il descendit un peu et put s'installer. Les filles se mirent sur le toit de la cabine conducteur.

« Allez-y ! » cria Hazer.

Le chauffeur obéit. Le train avança à vitesse raisonnable. Le guerrier ouasirien activa le sceptre au moment de franchir la frontière. La lumière divine éclaira le chemin. Le convoi s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour effectuer les divers aiguillages. Tant bien que mal, le train approcha de la gare de Central.

« Zut y'en a un devant. » remarqua Riza.

Le train stoppa. Les filles rejoignirent Hazer. Riza recommanda que personne ne descende du train, le temps que la nuit s'estompe. Le groupe gagna ensuite le quai à pieds.

« C'est quoi cette lumière là-bas ? » demanda Havoc.

« Allons voir. » répondit Roy.

Ils lâchèrent les murs, accélèrent le pas non sans oublier de vérifier le chemin avec leur canne. Hazer éclaira bientôt le groupe de soldats.

« Ah vous voilà !» fit Kain soulagé.

« Vous êtes venus nous chercher malgré cette obscurité ?» s'étonna Dark en l'étreignant.

« Mieux vaut nous que l'autre décomposé.» répondit Havoc avant d'embrasser sa femme.

« Merci. » fit Riza en enlaçant Roy.

« De rien voyons. Vous avez là un outil bien pratique.» remarqua-t-il en découvrant le sceptre.

« Oui, il ne sert pas qu'à éclairer. Je vous présente le sceptre de lumière du dieu Taorus. Il nous aidera à vaincre Hotepsekher. » répondit Hazer.

A cet instant, un cri d'outre-tombe résonna.

« Quand on parle du loup ... » fit Samantha.

« L'a pas l'air d'accord au sujet du sceptre. » ajouta Dark.

Visiblement, l'ancien souverain maudit venait de sortir de ses urnes. Havoc resserra son étreinte autour de Samantha. Qui songea que lorsqu'il saurait pour sa grossesse ça allait épique. La brunette avait vu un médecin à Ouasiria qui lui avait confirmé son état.

« Il faut mettre Sam et Dark à l'abri.» lança Kain.

« Moi ça ira, j'aurais deux mots à dire à ce type. » répondit Dark.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Samantha, qui soupira. En attendant, le groupe commença à sortir de la gare, toujours guidé par le sceptre.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel louée par Templar, le corps décomposé d'Hotepsekher s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« _Tu m'as ramené à la vie, mon cher descendant, et je t'en remercie. Comme convenu tu auras une place de choix dans mon empire. _» lança la momie en ancien ouasirien.

Templar s'inclina. Il avait rassemblé les adresses des chasseurs de reliques sur une feuille qu'il tendit à son ancêtre.

« _Ceux qui ont ramené tes urnes sont ici. Je te conduirais à eux si tu le souhaites. _» dit-il.

« _Fort bien. Mais attendant, assez de cette nuit ! _»

La momie leva les bras, et l'obscurité disparut aussitôt. La journée était toutefois bien avancée, et la nuit naturelle ne tarderait pas à tomber. Templar informa le souverain qu'il lui avait préparé des vêtements pour se dissimuler aux yeux de la populace, en attendant de retrouver figure humaine. Hotepsekher acquiesça. Il prévoyait d'aller trouver le premier d'entre sur-le-champ. Les habits en questions étaient un long manteau à capuche, un masque pour le visage et des gants pour les mains. Cela n'empêcha pas les regards curieux à la réception. Mais ils n'en avaient cure, et gare à celui qui poserait des questions. Templar avait loué une voiture, dont il ouvrit la portière côté passager pour son ancêtre.

* * *

« Dark, tu es sûre de vouloir combattre cette chose ? Je sais que tu es très douée au combat, mais là... » fit Kain.

Lui et sa femme avaient regagné leur domicile quand la plaie s'était terminée. La brunette préparait diverses armes.

« Certaine. Comme tu le sais j'appartenais aux Chevaliers, cette société qui dirige la criminalité partout dans le monde. J'ai été formée pour devenir une des Trois Lames, leurs assassins attitrés. C'est mon mentor qui m'a donné mon nom. Je ne sais même pas quel est le vrai. Dark … tu parles d'un nom facile à porter. Ils m'ont tout pris : mon identité, mon enfance, ma famille, ma liberté. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre que maintenant que j'étais libre, j'étais mon seul maître.» répondit Dark en vérifiant le tranchant d'un poignard.

Elle attrapa ensuite son arme à feu, qu'elle remonta pièce par pièce après les avoir nettoyées.

« C'est Dan, quand il m'a trouvée en mission, qui m'a fait comprendre ce que j'avais perdu. Pour ça que j'ai brisé mes chaînes. Et toi mon petit chiot, tu m'as donné tout le reste : l'amour, une nouvelle identité, une famille, des amis, des choses que j'ai bien l'intention de préserver. Alors un peu que je vais aller m'expliquer avec l'autre déterré. »

Kain rougit, avant de la regarder avec amour. Il approcha ensuite pour la serrer contre lui.

* * *

Chez elle, Samantha avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau. Elle demanda donc à son homme de venir s'asseoir au salon. Elle préféra rester debout.

« Mon chéri, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. » commença-t-elle.

Havoc se crispa presque instinctivement. A chaque fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait, c'était pour se faire plaquer. Mais Samantha et lui étaient mariés, et à sa connaissance tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui annoncer qu'elle voulait divorcer si ?

« Voilà … j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps j'avais des nausées et … »

« Tu es malade ? Tu as vu un médecin ? » coupa le blond déjà inquiet.

« Oui, rassures-toi ce n'est pas grave. C'est même plutôt normal. » répondit Samantha.

Silence Havocien. Il ne voyait pas bien en quoi rendre régulièrement son repas pouvait être normal. Samantha prit une inspiration, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Le docteur a confirmé ce que je pensais, à savoir … que j'avais un locataire. »

« Un quoi ? » s'amusa Jean.

« Un locataire. Ce qui veut dire que je suis enceinte. » éclaircit la brune.

Jean la dévisagea les yeux ronds un moment, le temps que le message arrive et soit analysé, puis comprit.

« Enc … enc … tu … t'attends un papa ? Je vais être enfant ? Euh ! »

« J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas retomber en enfance ! Mais oui, tu vas être père. » rit Samantha.

« WAAAHOOO ! »

Il se leva d'un bond pour la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

« Ouuuuh doucement !»

« Oh pardon ! J'espère que j'ai pas fais mal au bébé ! Oh là là mais quel crétin, je suis vraiment désolé, ça va ?» s'alarma Jean en s'écartant.

« Ne t'en fais pas il ne risque rien, lui. Mais ... » répondit Samantha.

« Et l'autre taré qui veut te tuer ! Il faut pas rester là ! Faut je te planque tout de suite ! Les valises, où sont les valises ? » coupa de nouveau Havoc.

« Stooooop ! Ceci m'amène à un point très important, que j'entends bien te faire comprendre tout de suite. Même si te connaissant il me faudrait un marteau et un burin. » s'exclama Samantha.

« Là on a pas le temps mon amour, il pourrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ! » protesta Jean.

Il s'esquiva aussitôt pour filer dans leur chambre. Samantha se pinça l'arête du nez. Réaction prévisible, enceinte ou pas. Elle l'entendit fourrager dans leur chambre.

« Et je peux savoir où tu comptes m'emmener ? » demanda-t-elle sur le seuil de la pièce.

« J'avais pensé mes parents ou les tiens. » répondit Jean en jetant des habits appartenant à sa femme dans une valise.

« Excellente idée ! On ne leur a jamais présenté de momie, je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer. Sauf s'il laisse du sable sur le canapé.» ironisa Sam.

« Euh ... »

« Bien. Du reste, qui te dit que j'ai envie de me cacher ? C'est pas dans ma nature de fuir les problèmes. » reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes là ? Il est hors de question qu'il t'approche, surtout pas maintenant que tu es enceinte ! Alors tu vas aller gentiment là où je t'emmènerais, et en silence, d'accord ? Je resterais avec toi au cas où. Mais tu n'iras pas te battre. » riposta Jean, autoritaire.

Il reprit son remplissage de valise. Samantha avait haussé les sourcils devant sa tirade. Ah elle les retenait, Dark et Hazer ! Elle aurait mieux fait de s'écouter et de ne tout dire qu'à la fin. Quoique, il lui aurait quand même remonté les bretelles pour son insouciance. Là au moins, c'était fait.

« Jean. Pour vaincre Hotepsekher, il faut le Rouleau des Défunts, or il n'y a que moi qui sache le déchiffrer. » objecta Samantha en croisant les bras.

« Ben y trouveront quelqu'un d'autre. Y'a d'autres chasseurs de reliques dans le coin. Je ne risquerais pas la vie de ma famille. » répliqua Jean en fermant sa valise.

Il passa ensuite à la sienne. Samantha garda le silence. Une part d'elle-même lui disait de lui fausser compagnie et de rejoindre Dark et Hazer. Mais de l'autre, elle comprenait son mari. Il craignait déjà pour elle en temps normal, sachant ce qu'elle vivait. Alors à présent qu'elle attendait leur enfant ... et puis il faudrait qu'elle soit prudente maintenant. Qu'elle lève le pied que ça lui plaise ou non, si elle voulait que son enfant soit en bonne santé. Jean s'arrêta en la regardant se passer une main sur le ventre. Il lâcha un pantalon qu'il tenait pour la rejoindre.

« Chérie écoute. Je sais bien que tu es du genre à affronter les choses, mais là ce n'est pas possible. Je n'avais pas envie tu le fasses avant, là je refuse catégoriquement de t'exposer. Je dois faire plus attention à toi maintenant, tu comprends ? » dit-il doucement, en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Bien sûr que je comprends. Seulement je déteste laisser les autres face au danger. Dark est de ma famille maintenant. Et Roy et Riza … ce sont des amis très chers. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit... » répondit-elle.

Jean l'étreignit.

« Ça va aller. Ils sont aussi coriaces que toi. Au fait, ils sont au courant ? »

« Oui. Riza et Dark le savent, c'est même Dark qui m'a posé la question. Je leur ai confirmé quand je suis allée voir un médecin.»

« Donc elles comprendront très bien. Je suis même sûr qu'elles te diraient de t'abriter. » reprit Jean en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui elles avaient déjà commencé.» assura Samantha.

« Tu vois. Tiens d'ailleurs, je te laisse le soin de les informer de notre départ. »

Jean l'embrassa sur le front, et retourna finir les bagages.


	7. Hotepsekher

**Quand tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ... heureusement qu'il reste la détermination.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Bonjour Stevenson. Je voulais vous présenter un de mes amis. » lança jovialement Templar.

« Ah ? Eh bien entrez. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer ce qui allait être la dernière chose qu'il verrait sur cette terre.

« Au suivant. » fit Templar en ouvrant la porte de son véhicule.

Hotepsekher garda ses vêtements. Il n'avait pour le moment que les organes de reconstitués, et ces derniers se voyaient sous la peau morte. Encore trois victimes et il serait comme neuf, au sens littéral.

De son côté, Samantha avait averti les autres qu'elle serait absente. Décision félicitée par Dark, et encouragée par Riza. D'autant plus qu'ils venaient de découvrir le corps décomposé d'un premier chasseur de reliques. Jean avait emmené son épouse dans une planque, non loin de West City. Samantha se trouvait pour le moment allongée sur le lit. Elle était sûre que Hotepsekher viendrait la trouver, peu importe où elle se cacherait. Autre raison pour laquelle la brune avait été réticente à partir. Et si jamais cette chose tuait Jean ? Que deviendrait-elle ?

« Détend-toi mon amour, si ça se trouve les autres vont le renvoyer dans ses urnes en deux temps trois mouvements.» lança Jean en chargeant un fusil.

« Et si c'est pas le cas ? S'il vient ici avant ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Eh bien il trouvera à qui parler.» assura le blond en refermant son arme.

Mouais. Elle préférait qu'il ne trouve personne. Jean délaissa son arsenal et vint s'allonger contre elle. Il passa une main sur son ventre.

« J'arrive pas à le croire … je vais être papa. Dire que je me trouvais déjà comblé avec toi. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Et moi tu crois que je réalise ?»

« Je ne crois pas. En tout cas va falloir lever le pied mon ange. » reprit Jean.

« Nous y voilà. Bon, allons-y. Au risque de te décevoir, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer encore un moment, y compris sur le terrain. » avertit Samantha.

Jean poussa un grognement.

« Je l'aurais parié. Bon sang Sam !»

« Écoute, je ne dis pas que je travaillerais jusqu'au bout je ne suis pas folle. Mais tant que mon ventre ne grossit pas trop ça peut aller. Tu sais bien que je suis du genre active.» précisa la brune.

« Et comment que je le sais. Mais moi je veux juste que tu te ménages, pour que vous soyez en bonne santé tous les deux. » répondit Havoc.

« Je le sais. Mais … je veux que tu fourres bien dans le crâne que je ne suis pas en cristal, ni handicapée. » insista Samantha.

« Mmmh … j'essaierais.»

Quoi qu'il en soit, Samantha pressentait que ces neuf mois allaient être longs. Elle le connaissait le zigue : lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa femme, il ne fallait pas lui demander d'être raisonnable.

* * *

Hotepsekher laissa retomber le corps du pauvre malheureux qui venait de lui servir de casse-croûte. Il avait regagné presque tous ses muscles à présent. Les policiers postés pour la sécurité du chasseur de reliques avaient également péri. Ne lui restait que deux déjeuners. Lui et Templar n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour chercher les personnes suivantes. Et ils arrivèrent droit chez les Havoc. Templar sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Le monarque à ses côtés n'attendit pas la troisième. Il se changea en sable et passa par la serrure. Il arpenta le domicile.

« _Elle n'est pas là_. » annonça-t-il à son descendant.

« C'est donc qu'elle s'est cachée. L'autre a certainement fait de même.»

« _Je peux sentir où elle se terre. L'urne laisse des traces. Allons ! _» déclara Hotepsekher.

Il devint à nouveau sable, dans lequel il enveloppa son descendant. Ils iraient plus vite par la voie des airs.

« Bon, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger.» annonça Havoc.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?» proposa Samantha.

Le militaire prit le temps de la réflexion : il n'avait guère envie qu'on sache qu'elle était ici, seulement s'il la laissait là elle serait temporairement sans défense.

« Ok, ça me permettra d'avoir l'oeil sur toi.»

Ils quittèrent le petit appartement réservé aux militaires, puis firent route vers une supérette. Mine de rien, il avait tenu à ce que la brune soit armée également, si par hasard ils devaient se perdre de vue.

« Reste là ma puce, je vais chercher la voiture.» annonça Jean.

« T'embêtes pas, je peux porter ces sacs.»

« Reste là.»

Samantha sourit, puis attendit bien sagement. Le blond partit à petites foulées. Au moment où il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, un coup de feu claqua. Relevant la tête, il vit sa femme aux prises avec deux hommes. Havoc saisit le fusil à l'arrière, arma et visa. Il explosa la tête de la momie qui revenait vers Samantha. Jean se rua vers elle. Templar sortit sa rapière de sa canne, puis fit face au grand blond. Ce dernier fit tourner son arme pour la tenir par le canon. Il esquiva un premier coup de lame, et abattit la crosse de son fusil sur la tête de Templar. Ce dernier tomba face contre terre, assommé.

Samantha de son côté, maintenait Hotepsekher à distance à coup de balles. Mais la créature se régénérait, déjà sa tête était entière malgré le coup reçu. Il allait se précipiter vers elle, quand il reçut un tel coup de crosse de la part de Jean que son crâne en fut défoncé. Havoc fit à nouveau tournoyer l'arme, pour la présenter côté canon cette fois. Il tira deux coups en plein coeur. Puis profitant de l'effondrement du monarque, il tira Samantha par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers la voiture. Le sous-lieutenant démarra à la cascadeur. Hotepsekher se releva, poussant un rugissement à glacer le sang. Devenant traînée de sable il partit à la poursuite du couple.

« J'espère que Dark et mon frère vont bien !» s'exclama Samantha en regardant derrière.

« J'espère aussi ! Rah putain !»

La momie venait d'atterrir sur le capot. Reprenant forme humaine, si l'on peut dire vu son état, il lança sa main à travers le pare-brise côté passager. Il saisit Samantha au cou. Mais cette dernière riposta immédiatement en plantant un coup de poignard dans le poignet de son adversaire. La lame traversa. Utilisant ensuite l'outil comme levier, elle parvint à se libérer de sa prise. Jean tâchait pour sa part de l'éjecter du capot. Il sortit son arme de service.

« Garde les mains sur le volant, je m'en occupe ! » fit Samantha.

Elle saisit le pistolet, puis entrouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle visa les mains de leur ennemi. Les doigts d'une main cédèrent sous les impacts de balle. Sam visa la seconde, mais rata.

« Donne ! » demanda Jean.

Il tira à son tour, l'autre main d'Hotepsekher étant davantage de son côté. Le revenant lâcha prise. Jean lui roula dessus sans remord. Il fonça vers leur cachette.

« Comment il a su où on était ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il nous retrouverait. Je ne sais pas comment cependant. En revanche, il faut impérativement retourner auprès des autres. Seules les reliques qu'on a ramenées peuvent nous protéger efficacement.» répondit Samantha.

Jean lui jeta un oeil. Il était passé près de la perdre tout à l'heure. Il tourna brutalement dans une rue.

« J'imagine qu'on y va maintenant.» devina Samantha.

« Et comment ! Tu avais raison, il ne servait à rien de partir. Je … j'aurais dû t'écouter t'as plus d'expérience que moi pour ce genre de truc. Bordel il a failli te tuer ! Mais quel con j'ai été !» s'exclama Havoc en frappant le volant.

« Chéri calme-toi. Tu m'as très bien protégée au contraire. Et tu as eu une réaction normale en voulant me cacher.» voulut le rassurer Samantha.

« Tu parles ! Me suis laissé emporter par la peur. J'ai jamais été foutu de réfléchir correctement quand il s'agissait de toi.» soupira-t-il.

« J'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que je voulais mettre les pendules à l'heure au sujet de ma grossesse et de mon travail.» sourit Samantha.

Jean lâcha un soupir des plus contrarié. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir mis en danger la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il serrait le volant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Samantha lui caressa la joue dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. Un grand fracas troubla cet instant de tendresse. Samantha tourna la tête pendant que Jean regardait le rétroviseur.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » lança-t-il.

« Euh … une énorme vague de terre qui se rapproche. » répondit Samantha.

La vague en question prit la forme d'une main qui se tendit vers le véhicule. Sam saisit le volant et donna un coup sur la droite. La main s'abattit sur le sol. Havoc jura, et appuya davantage sur le champignon.

« Est-ce que t'as des grenades ?» demanda Samantha.

« Dans le coffre. Mais on peut pas y accéder de l'intérieur.»

« Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir !»

La brunette passa à l'arrière. Elle avertit son homme que la main de terre revenait. Du reste, il le voyait dans son rétroviseur extérieur. Samantha pour sa part, sortit un couteau de chasse, qu'elle planta dans la banquette en cuir. Tant bien que mal elle créa une ouverture. Elle repéra les grenades qu'elle ramena vers elle. Un nouveau coup de volant lui en fit échapper une.

« Eh ben heureusement qu'elle était pas dégoupillée celle-là ! Je vais lui en balancer une. »

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre arrière, sortit puis s'assit sur la portière. Elle ôta la goupille avec les dents, et lança la grenade en plein dans la paume de la main. La chasseuse de reliques rentra aussitôt. L'explosion désintégra la chose.

« Bien joué ma chérie ! » complimenta Havoc.

« Merci. Fonce à Central, on va l'amener droit vers Hazer et le sceptre de lumière. » recommanda Samantha en revenant à l'avant.

Havoc bifurqua. Il avait en tout cas bien fait d'amener plusieurs armes, même si cela avait paru disproportionné au premier regard. Le couple traversa West City en trombe. Il leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à la capitale, et seul l'auteur sait quoi allait leur tomber dessus. Hotepsekher ne renonçait pas. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien la résistance. Il avait l'intention de bien le leur faire comprendre. Il continua de les poursuivre sous forme de sable. S'il parvenait à emprisonner leur moyen de transport, il n'aurait plus qu'à se servir. La momie les repéra. Là.

« Le revoilà ! » s'exclama Samantha qui surveillait les alentours.

Le sable se jeta sur eux. Jean esquiva. Il devait à tout prix empêcher que ce truc approche sa femme. Mais comment lutter contre du sable ? Si seulement il pratiquait l'alchimie, il pourrait tenter de le transmuter en autre chose. Ou carrément le désintégrer. Il donna un nouveau coup de volant, le sable ricocha sur le bitume. Mais Jean ne savait pas faire d'alchimie. Il n'avait pas grand-chose pour protéger sa si précieuse Samantha. Si. Il avait une arme redoutable : sa détermination. Il se sentait capable d'affronter toute une armée pour elle.

«Ma biche attrape-moi une grenade tu veux.»

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, puis alla lui en récupérer une. Le blond s'engagea dans une rue. Il arrêta la voiture d'un bon créneau. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir demandait un calcul minutieux et une dose d'adrénaline.

« Ne bouge pas.» recommanda-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

Samantha tendit la main pour le retenir. Mais Jean était déjà dehors, et marchait vers Hotepsekher. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il était fou ou quoi ? Samantha l'observait avec une angoisse grandissante.

« Si c'est pas malheureux pour un roi guerrier de ne pas savoir se battre comme un homme ! » lança Jean moqueur à la colonne de sable qui fonçait vers lui.

Samantha sentit monter un cri. Mais le sable s'arrêta un mètre à peine de Jean. Le roi se matérialisa. Havoc retint une moue de dégoût. On voyait encore à l'intérieur de son corps. Exactement ce qu'espérait le militaire.

« _Tu me provoques, mortel ? _» demanda-t-il.

« Je pige que dalle à ce que tu racontes. Aussi vais-je employer le langage des signes : ça se cause partout et tout le monde comprend. » reprit le blond en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Oui, ça au moins c'était très clair. Il fit ensuite signe à Hotepsekher d'approcher. Ce dernier émit un son moqueur, puis se mit en position de combat. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant. Havoc fut celui qui ouvrit les hostilités. La momie bloqua un premier coup de poing, puis répliqua. Samantha observa le combat à mains nues en tentant de savoir ce que son homme avait en tête. Pour le moment, il se débrouillait bien. Il fit une clé à Hotepsekher et le renversa sur le dos.

« Pas terrible. » commenta le sous-lieutenant en montrant un pouce en bas.

Il vit son adversaire grincer des dents. Bien. Très bien. Qu'il continue donc à s'énerver. Jean esquiva souplement chacun des coups de l'autre. Lorsque que la momie parvint à lui bloquer les deux bras, le soldat le tira vers lui et lui administra un sérieux coup de boule qui sonna la momie. C'était le moment. Jean lui asséna un coup de poing. Il sortit une grenade qu'il avait dans sa poche, retira la goupille puis l'enfonça dans le corps de son ennemi, par une ouverture sur le flanc. Ceci fait, il courut à la voiture. Quelques secondes après, la momie explosait. Jean démarra la voiture et fila.

« C'était donc ça ton idée ? Mais t'es pas un peu dingue ? » s'exclama Samantha.

« Si. Je suis complètement dingue de toi.» répondit le blond en lui souriant.

La brunette poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il aurait pu y passer … d'un autre côté ce petit succès leur donnait du temps. Hotepsekher mettrait plus de temps à régénérer un corps entier qu'un morceau. De quoi leur permettre d'arriver à Central intacts.

« J'avoue fallait oser. Tu m'impressionnes. » fit Samantha.

Jean rosit. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il y parvenait.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Dark, Kain, Roy, Riza et Hazer eurent la surprise de les voir débarquer au musée où ils s'étaient réunis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, je croyais que vous deviez vous planquer. » fit Kain.

« C'était le cas, mais l'autre disloqué nous a retrouvé. » informa Jean.

« Vous lui avez échappé ?» dit Hazer impressionné.

« Jean s'est très bien chargé de ma protection. Il a fini par faire exploser Hotepsekher.» sourit la brune.

« Ouais, l'est pas encore né celui qui m'empêchera de protéger ma Samantha. » ajouta Jean en posant le sac contenant ses armes et munitions.

« Je te remercierais chaudement pour ça, plus tard. » susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

« Oh alors je vais m'empresser de le remettre dans ses urnes. » sourit Jean.

Sachant que l'ennemi allait se montrer, ils résolurent de sortir pour se battre librement. De son côté Hotepsekher finissait de se remettre. Cette fois, ces maudits mortels étaient allés trop loin. Il allait employer les grands moyens. Pour se déplacer il se changea en colonne de sable. En passant, il happa Templar qui revenait de son évanouissement. Il entraîna son descendant vers Central, sur laquelle la nuit tombait. La tornade de sable s'arrêta dans le grand parc de la ville. Hotepsekher réapparut.

« _Entendez mon appel puissants guerriers ! Que vos membres soit assemblés, chassez la terre de vos carcasses et refaites surface ! Votre général vous appelle ! _»

Une fumée noire jaillit des pieds du souverain. Elle recouvrit toute l'herbe et la superficie du parc. Lentement, comme sortant de la boue des silhouettes émergèrent. Des guerriers à tête de varans. Ils émirent un grondement terrifiant.

Devant le musée, le sceptre du dieu Taorus s'éclaira. Hazer le mit devant les yeux.

« Il signale que quelque chose s'est réveillé. » dit-il.

« Si c'est Hotepsekher, il est en retard. » commenta Dark.

« Non c'est … »

Le reste se perdit dans une bordée d'injures, que seule Samantha comprit.

« A ce point. Bien, Roy ça va être le moment de nous faire de splendides grillades. » dit-elle.

« L'armée du dieu je-sais-plus-quoi, c'est ça ? » devina le brun.

« Sokaris. Exact, il les a appelé. » répondit Hazer.

Mustang enfila ses gants. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le parc. Les guerriers varans s'étaient mis en position. Samantha déroula le Rouleau des Défunts, espérant y trouver de quoi renvoyer l'armée d'où elle venait. Riza l'aida à tenir l'imposant parchemin. Roy commanda à Havoc et Fuery de maintenir les créatures à distance. Le blond attrapa un bazooka que le sergent chargea. Les guerriers du dieu Sokaris armèrent des arcs. Une volée de flèches fut lancée en direction des hommes. Roy claqua des doigts, incendiant ce premier jet. Jean tira aussitôt après. Une partie du premier rang de combattants vola en éclats. Fuery y ajouta deux grenades qui décimèrent la seconde partie. Le colonel usa de ses deux mains. Il parvenait ainsi à protéger ses hommes des flèches ou lances, de même qu'à maintenir les guerriers sur leur position.

Le sceptre d'Hazer l'aida beaucoup. La lumière désintégrait chaque créature qu'elle touchait, se répandant comme le feu du Flame Alchemist. Tous les quatre parvenaient pour le moment à tenir l'armée divine en respect. Mais chacun savait que c'était temporaire : Roy ne pourrait indéfiniment claquer des doigts, et les munitions d'Havoc et Fuery atteindraient forcément leur limites.

« Alors tu trouves ?» demanda Dark.

« Non rien. C'est logique d'un côté, ce manuscrit est destiné aux défunts lors de leur voyage vers l'au-delà. Ils ne sont pas censés combattre des dieux.» répondit Samantha.

« Mais ça peut sans doute marcher pour le roi maudit non ?» questionna Riza.

« Certainement. Et avec un peu de chance, si on lui règle son compte l'armée disparaîtra.» reprit Sam en repliant le rouleau.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à. Á nous trois, on arrivera bien à lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine.» lança Dark.

« Sûr. Riza, tu sera gentille de nous débarrasser de Templar. » répondit Samantha.

« Sans problème.» sourit la blonde.

Elles profitèrent de ce que leurs hommes étaient occupés pour contourner les soldats. Maintenant, ne leur restait plus à dénicher le maître de tout ce cirque.


	8. Le combat des justes

**Bataille finale. Encore une fois, les filles n'en font qu'à leur tête, mais si on attendait après les hommes * sifflote***

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Le trio de filles contournèrent avec précaution l'armée de guerriers varans. Elles passaient une à la fois. Pour le moment, elles s'étaient bien éloignées des hommes, qui de fait étaient incapables de les localiser. Dark avait prit la tête, et fit un signe à Riza pour qu'elle la rejoigne derrière une voiture. Puis ce fut au tour de Samantha. Dark jeta un œil à travers les vitres arrières.

« Je ne le vois pas. » annonça-t-elle.

« Il doit être tout au fond. Bon, voyons ce qu'on a là-dedans.» dit Samantha.

Elle déroula le Rouleau des Défunts, tandis que ses amies montaient la garde. Elle parcourut les symboles des formules du doigt. Il y avait des prières aux dieux, des chants, une formule pour guider les pas du voyageur.

« _Le combat des justes. _Celle-ci m'a l'air bien. » déclara la brunette.

« Alors allons la tester.» reprit Dark.

Elle guetta les créatures, puis fila à un angle de rue en restant penchée. Riza la suivit, ainsi que Samantha. De fil en aiguille, elles parvinrent de l'autre côté du parc, se dissimulant dans les buissons environnants. La lieutenante écarta les branches de leur cache.

« Bien. Au premier de ces messieurs.» sourit-elle.

Riza ôta son fusil à lunettes des épaules, avant de se mettre en position. A plat ventre, elle cala son arme et visa. Un instant après, le coup claqua et Templar s'effondra.

« Un de moins. » annonça-t-elle.

« Bien joué Riza. » commenta Dark.

Le trio convint que la blonde resterait à couvert, afin de distraire Hotepsekher de temps à autre. Parlant de lui, il cherchait à deviner d'où provenait l'attaque. Dark et Sam changèrent de position, passant chacune derrière un arbre. Le souverain parut sentir leur présence. Aussitôt il devint sable, et se précipita vers elles. Les deux brunes plongèrent, puis opérèrent une roulade.

« Dark … faudrait l'énerver un peu. Jean l'a fait avant de lui carrer une grenade dans le lard. » lança Samantha.

« Ah ouais ? Mouahahahah ! D'accord on va faire ça ! »

Dark sauta sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque sablonneuse.

« Alors tête d'asticot ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Faut dire que le sable ça ne fait de mal à personne d'habitude ! » lança la brune aux yeux verts.

Samantha se chargea d'apporter la traduction, en plus d'y ajouter son grain de sel :

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, de la part d'un homme qui n'a même plus ses burnes ? »

Hotepsekher se matérialisa aussitôt, l'air furieux. Dark tira immédiatement, tout comme Riza. Le souverain vacilla sous les impacts. Il reprit pied, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément. Un nuage d'abeilles furieuses en sortit. Dark lui carra une autre balle droit dans le clapet, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper son offensive.

« Aaah meeerde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en décampant.

« Le rouleau vite ! » ajouta Samantha.

Tout en courant, elle le déroula et en tendit un bout à sa belle-soeur. Elle pila, puis récita une formule à voix haute. Les abeilles éclatèrent aussitôt comme des dizaines de bulles.

« Ouf ! » soupira Sam.

Des coups de feu leur parvinrent. Riza. Seulement l'adversaire sembla remarquer d'où venaient les tirs. Dark et Sam foncèrent. La première brune attrapa une grenade qu'elle dégoupilla avec les dents, avant de la lancer sur la momie. Madame Mustang décampa avant la déflagration.

* * *

Celle-ci ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des militaires combattant toujours les vagues de guerriers varan. Prit d'une intuition, Kain se retourna.

« Oh non ! Où sont passées les filles ? » s'angoissa-t-il.

Jean et Roy grondèrent.

« Je crois que j'ai compris d'où venait cette explosion. » devina Mustang.

« Le jour où elles se tiendront tranquilles celles-là ! Si c'est pas la momie qui les bousille, ça sera moi ! » annonça Havoc mécontent.

« Vous avez des femmes au tempérament rebelle.» constata Hazer, qui décima une dizaine de guerrier de Sokaris.

« A qui le dites-vous ? Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de routine avec elles.» sourit Kain en rechargeant une arme.

« Ouais, ça m'aurait du reste moins plu que Riza ne soit pas le roc qu'elle est.» ajouta tendrement Roy.

« J'avoue, le côté aventurier m'a séduit aussi chez ma femme. Ça fait partie de son caractère.» continua Jean avec un sourire.

Et avant d'envoyer un nouveau missile. Mais ils comprenaient qu'elles aillent se charger du déterré. Cela permettrait peut-être d'éradiquer cette maudite armée. Roy commençait à avoir mal aux doigts, et Havoc voyait son stock de munitions et celui de Fuery diminuer à vue d'oeil.

« N'empêche, j'espère qu'elles s'en sortent.» reprit Jean sombrement.

« Faites-leur confiance. Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que vous, mais je pressens une grande force chez elles. Elles triompheront du maudit.» intervint Hazer.

Cette phrase amena un sourire sur le visage des militaires, en même temps qu'elle les flatta. La lumière du sceptre éloigna une nouvelle vague d'assaut. Hazer décida d'augmenter la cadence, pour laisser ainsi le temps au colonel de se reposer. Ce dernier protesta, mais n'eut pas le choix en voyant l'ouasirien déchaîner la puissance de son artefact. Si seulement il pouvait claquer des mains comme Edward … il remercia tout de même son allié de lui offrir ce temps de repos. Mustang chercha comment rendre utile l'accalmie dont il bénéficiait. Il décida d'aller chercher d'autres munitions. Il revint vers le musée où se trouvait son véhicule de fonction, et démarra rapidement.

* * *

De leur côté, Samantha et Dark roulèrent comme deux dés sur le sol. Hotepsekher fut tenté de les dévorer, mais cette pluie de métal qui s'enfonçait dans son corps devenait franchement pénible. Il devait découvrir d'où elle provenait, puis mettre hors d'état de nuire le responsable. Il fila vers les buissons. Riza avait heureusement changé d'angle d'attaque, et décida de continuer cette fois encore.

« _Je te tiens ! _» s'écria Hotepsekher en la dénichant.

Riza braqua immédiatement son beretta. Le cadavre ambulant y projeta du sable, enrayant le mécanisme. Puis il la saisit au cou et la souleva.

« _Tu n'as pas touché aux urnes, aussi je ne peux absorber la vie hors de toi. Mais je peux toujours te la retirer. _» dit-il de sa voix désincarnée.

Le monarque resserra sa prise, coupant le souffle à sa prisonnière. Il leva une main qu'il prévoyait de lancer à travers son buste, pour y atteindre le coeur. Mais une tirade en ancien ouasirien désintégra le bras maintenant la soldate. Elle retomba sur le sol. Prenant une inspiration, elle sortit une seconde arme dont elle vida le chargeur dans la tête de son adversaire avant de prendre la tangente. Hotepsekher reconstitua son bras, avant de sortir d'un pas rageur des fourrés. Samantha et Dark se tenaient face à lui. Riza les rejoignit, puis remit en joue son adversaire. La chasseuse de reliques lut une nouvelle fois la formule du Rouleau des défunts. Un coin de peau de la momie vola en poussière, lui arrachant un cri mortuaire.

« _Le Rouleau des Défunts ! _» remarqua-t-il.

Nouvelle tirade, qui lui arracha un autre pan de peau. Dark et Riza tirèrent dans les genoux de la momie, qui chuta. Samantha poursuivit ses incantations. La peau fut totalement arrachée du corps d'Hotepsekher. Il décida de riposter en invoquant le tonnerre. Les nuages grondèrent. Un puissant éclair tomba droit les filles. Mais il se heurta au bouclier d'une déesse, issu du rouleau. En échange, la momie se tordit de douleur. Ses organes internes commençait à fondre. Il lui fallait fuir d'ici, sans quoi elles allaient le vaincre. Hotepsekher poussa alors un rugissement qui fit trembler la terre et renversa les femmes. Il devint sable et déserta les lieux.

« Et merde ! » pesta Dark.

« Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est toujours en vie et qu'on l'a affaibli.» dit Samantha en se redressant.

« La mauvaise, c'est qu'il a filé on ne sait où. » compléta Riza.

Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à se remettre debout, et remirent leurs vêtements en place.

« J'espère que t'as pas pris de coup au ventre toi. » demanda Dark.

« C'est vrai ça ! T'as quand même fait un sacré valdingue. » s'enquit Riza.

« Non ça va, je ne suis pas retombée à plat ventre. En tout cas, l'a intérêt à être bien accroché ce môme. » répondit Samantha.

En attendant, elles quittèrent ce coin de parc. Elles retrouvèrent les autres toujours au même point. Enfin, l'armée avait tout de même bien diminué et il ne restait plus beaucoup de guerriers. Roy revint à ce moment-là avec trois sacs de munitions.

« Vous voilà ! Il a retrouvé ses urnes l'autre ? » questionna-t-il en posant son fardeau.

« Non. Il est parti avant qu'on aie pu l'achever. » informa Riza.

Hazer parvint à exterminer les créatures restantes. Jean se releva, et apercevant sa femme il se précipita vers elle.

« Toi je vais t'apprendre à t'esquiver sans prévenir ! Tu ... »

Samantha l'interrompit avec un baiser appuyé, avant se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Jean soupira, puis enroula ses bras autour d'elle en lui assurant qu'il en était de même pour lui. Kain donna une petite tape sur la tête de Dark.

« Hé !» s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire d'arrêter de me flanquer la trouille ?» reprocha-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la prit contre lui. Roy gronda doucement sa femme avant de la câliner à son tour.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais nous devons retrouver le maudit. Avant qu'il ne fasse venir un autre bataillon. » fit Hazer.

« Vous avez raison. Je pense également qu'il faut qu'on change de stratégie. L'attaquer de face est trop risqué.» répondit Samantha.

« Il vous a blessées ? » s'enquit Mustang.

« Non mais c'est pas passé loin quand même. Sam a raison, il nous faut un nouveau plan de bataille. Nous l'avons affaibli grâce au Rouleau des Défunts, peut-être qu'il peut nous aider à le retrouver. » répondit Riza.

« Je me demandais … le but c'est de le remettre dans ses urnes. De que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est une punition qui peut se pratiquer même après le décès. Hotepsekher n'a pas été le seul à la subir.» rappela Dark.

« Exact. Un autre monarque l'a subi bien avant lui et c'est là que le _siemoun _a été inventé. Celui-là est mort avant qu'elle n'aie été exécuté, mais en dépit de ça il a été puni. Bravo Dark, je suis fière de toi. » sourit Samantha.

« Merci, mais j'ai un bon prof !» retourna l'intéressée.

« Et donc vous suggérez quoi ?» voulut savoir Jean.

« Je crois que je comprends : votre idée à toutes les deux ça serait qu'il la subisse à nouveau cette punition.» énonça Roy.

« Ce n'est pas idiot comme idée. Cela le renverrait à coup sûr dans les vases funéraires, tout en nous mettant à l'abri.» approuva Hazer.

« Y'a des livres qui détaillent la chose au musée, on va s'en servir. Mais avant, il serait de bon ton de récupérer les premières urnes. » reprit Samantha.

« Elles doivent se trouver chez Templar … au fait où est-il celui-là ?» questionna Kain.

« Mort.» répondit Dark.

« Hm, pas une grande perte. Je propose qu'on fouille sa première maison, on y trouvera sans doute les adresses de tous ses pied-à-terre.» suggéra Fuery.

« Alors allez-y les gars, vous y avez déjà été. Pendant ce temps, les filles, Hazer et moi on va préparer le siemoun. » fit Samantha.

Le nouveau plan ainsi mit en place, les couples se séparèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Les militaires se rendirent dans la demeure de Templar. Cette fois, la domestique les refoula, arguant de l'absence de son maître.

« Malheureusement, il ne reviendra pas. Nous avons trouvé son corps dans le parc tout à l'heure. Nous venons pour enquêter.» répondit Mustang.

La domestique plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, pendant que les soldats entraient. Le colonel demanda le chemin du bureau. Malgré le choc, la servante le conduisit puis les laissa s'affairer. Jean approcha de son supérieur.

« Faudra voir à maquiller ça colonel. » dit-il à mi-voix.

« Je sais, on s'en occupera sitôt cette histoire réglée. J'ai déjà un commencement de plan pour ça. » répondit Roy en ouvrant un tiroir.

Havoc pensa qu'il faudrait également prévoir une explication pour les autorités, concernant les plaies lâchées par ce même Templar. Il était hors de question qu'on incrimine Dark et Samantha. Même si cela paraissait difficilement explicable. Peut-être que ce serait justement leur atout … tant que l'armée de Sokaris ne déboulait pas en plein centre-ville pour tout détruire, ils avaient une chance de passer inaperçus. Mais ils devaient faire vite. Pourvu qu'Hotepsekher prenne son temps pour récupérer.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé.» annonça Fuery, qui tenait un carnet.

Ses collègues approchèrent. Ils reconnurent l'adresse de la seconde demeure dans laquelle ils s'étaient battus. Les urnes ne devaient certainement pas s'y trouver. Rester deux autres résidences.

« Beau travail adjudant. Ne perdons pas de temps.» conclut Roy.

Ils quittèrent le bureau. Avant toute chose, il fallut prendre une déposition auprès de la domestique afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Le colonel lui assura qu'ils reviendraient vers elle en temps voulu. Les soldats se hâtèrent de quitter l'endroit, pour se rendre dans les suivants. Mustang avait prit le volant et conduisait à tombeaux ouverts.

Au musée, le groupe réunissait ce qu'il fallait pour maudire à nouveau Hotepsekher. Hazer avait préparé une plaquette d'argile contenant ses noms connus. Pour qu'elle prenne part dans la malédiction, il lui fallait d'abord être consacrée.

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas lui redonner des forces ? » s'inquiéta Riza.

« Cela pourrait, mais nous allons prendre des précautions. La plaque n'aura de force sur son destinataire que si elle en reçoit d'abord. J'ai signifié qu'il était le roi de l'ancienne Ouasiria et d'un empire aujourd'hui inexistant. Il ne pourra pas puiser d'énergie dans ce qui n'existe plus. Là, seule la puissance des noms, comme elle était reconnue et utilisée à l'époque, nous servira pour notre tâche.» expliqua Hazer.

« Dans l'antiquité ouasirienne, s'en prendre à un nom pouvait nuire à une personne, étant donné qu'ils considéraient le nom comme faisant partie de l'individu au même titre qu'un membre. » précisa Samantha.

Hzaer reprit les rites de son ordre, qui avait encore coutume d'utiliser de petites plaques d'argiles pour l'intronisation de nouveaux membres. Le nom du roi était à présent consacré. Samantha disposa d'une amulette retrouvée sur une momie. Hazer la consacra également au maudit.

« Vous pensez que ça ira ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Certains bijoux se sont transmis de génération en génération, il n'y a donc rien d'anormal à ce qu'une amulette protège plusieurs personnes. » assura Hazer.

« Bien. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. » reprit la brunette.

Elle déposa ensuite une pièce de poterie représentant le coeur sous sa forme d'organe. Hazer lui fit également passer le rituel. Il demanda ensuite à une des filles de mouler une petite poupée en argile, qui représenterait le corps du roi. Riza s'en chargea. Il n'était pas utile d'y mettre force détail, un corps sommaire serait suffisant. Samantha attrapa le stylet qui avait gravé les noms d'Hotepseker sur la plaquette, pour les y inscrire à nouveau sur la poupée. Hazer lui administra sa consécration, avant de prendre une feuille de papier pour deux éléments de l'individu non représentable matériellement : son ombre, et la force créatrice utilisée par la divinité façonnant les hommes, présente lors de sa naissance.

« Dark, va nous chercher une vasque dans la réserve. Remplis-la de combustible, ce que tu trouveras. » demanda Samantha.

Pour sa part, elle disposa encore des statuettes, représentant les divinités présidant au jugement des morts. Dark revint avec une vasque en or remplie de papiers roulés en boule. Elle la déposa sur la table contenant les autres éléments. Riza étala le Rouleau des Défunts sur un côté.

« Bien. Il ne manque plus que les urnes qui recevront à nouveau Hotepsekher. » déclara Hazer.

* * *

Nos braves soldats venaient justement de mettre la main dessus. Ils reposèrent les couvercles sur chacune d'entre elles.

« Dites, c'est quand on les ouvre qu'on a des problèmes non ? » questionna Fuery.

« Ouais, enfin surtout quand on les ramène la première fois, si j'ai bien tout suivi. » répondit Havoc en refermant la dernière.

« Allez, pressons. » dit Roy.

Ils remontèrent en voiture. Durant le trajet cependant, Mustang remarqua que quelque chose les suivait.

« C'est normal qu'il y aie du sable ici, et que ça nous suive ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Oh merde c'est lui !» s'exclama Jean en tournant la tête vers l'arrière du véhicule.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on risquait rien avec ces urnes ?!» s'affola Kain.

« Il a peut-être senti qu'on les prenait. Havoc, prends le volant. » commanda Mustang.

Le colonel ouvrit sa fenêtre, et grimpa sur le toit. Le lieutenant blond prit sa place. Le Flame Alchemist chercha d'abord son équilibre. La colonne de sable se rapprochait. Roy prit une inspiration. Il allait devoir réaliser une transmutation périlleuse. Il prit le temps de se remémorer les bases de l'alchimie classique.

« Havoc ! Quoi qu'il se passe continue à rouler tout droit ! » lança-t-il.

« Hein ? Ça va pas bien colonel ? Si ce truc vous touche vous êtes foutu ! » rétorqua le blondinet.

« Fais ce que je te dis ! Surtout pas de coup de volant. » insista Mustang.

Le brun attrapa un crayon à papier qui traînait dans son uniforme, et entreprit de tracer un cercle sur la paume de son gant blanc. Vu la matière de celui-ci, ça prenait un peu de temps car la mine n'imprégnait pas bien le tissu. Hotepsekher était tout près. Il pouvait engloutir la voiture et ses occupants.

« Waaah !» gémit Kain en se terrant dans la banquette arrière.

Il eut une pensée pour sa femme et sa soeur, imaginant sa dernière heure arrivée. Havoc jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, et lutta contre son instinct de survie lui commandant de dévier sa trajectoire. Mais c'était risqué, au moindre coup Roy tomberait du toit. Ce dernier était prêt. Il tendit vivement sa main en direction de la tête de la colonne, et sentit la force du sable.

« Tiens essaie ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en activant le cercle.

Les éclairs alchimiques se répandirent sur toute la traînée de sable. Le silicium se mit alors à durcir … et devint du verre. Toutefois, n'ayant pas le temps de refroidir correctement, il en résultat au final une longue traînée liquide qui éclaboussa le bitume. Et qui y resta. Dans la voiture, Jean éclata de rire, pendant que Fuery soupirait de soulagement en comprenant la réussite du plan de son supérieur. Il se pencha pour ouvrir la fenêtre côté passager. Roy rentra.

« Bravo colonel ! Ça c'était bien joué ! Vous l'avez transmuté en quoi ?» fit le blond.

« J'ai essayé de le changer en verre, vu que le sable est son principal composant. Mais comme il n'a pas eu le temps de refroidir il est resté liquide. On va voir s'il s'en remets. » exposa Mustang.

Il frotta son gant pour ôter le cercle. Jean continua de rouler à grande vitesse en direction de la capitale. L'action de son supérieur leur avait peut-être donné de l'avance, mais avec un mort-vivant on ne savait jamais. Finalement, ils parvinrent au musée sans plus d'encombres. Riza les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, pour les conduire dans la salle où patientaient les autres.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis ? » demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

« Oh on a bien été embêtés par l'autre tache, mais le colonel l'a bien eu !» sourit Havoc.

Riza ouvrit la porte de la salle.

« Oui, il l'a transmuté en verre. Enfin, en traînée liquide serait plus exact.» ajouta Kain.

« Comme quoi, ça sert un alchimiste.» dit Samantha.

Riza félicita son homme. Kain déballa les urnes qu'il aligna devant, à la demande d'Hazer. Ce dernier alluma la vasque remplie de papier, et commença une incantation. Auparavant, il demanda à l'alchimiste du feu de lui cuire la poupée d'argile. Ce que Roy exécuta rapidement. Kain se pencha vers sa sœur.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Le _siemoun. _Il va détruire les composantes d'un individu selon les croyances ouasiriennes, à savoir son corps, son nom, son énergie spirituelle, son ombre, son coeur, ainsi que la force créatrice qui a permit à son corps de se mouvoir sur terre. » expliqua la brune sur le même ton.

Hazer commença par le nom. La tablette d'argile consacrée au roi fut brisée en milles morceaux, puis jetée au feu. Il passa ensuite à son corps, représenté par la poupée qui subit le même sort que la tablette. Le coeur vint après, réduit en miettes aussi, tant pis ils n'étaient pas à une pièce près dans cette boîte, et l'urgence de la situation faisait loi. L'énergie spirituelle y passa également, par le biais de l'amulette, réduite en morceaux à coups de maillet. Il termina par l'ombre et la force créatrice mentionnées sur le papier. Hazer en appela aux dieux anciens, pour attester de la punition et la valider.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Havoc discrètement.

« Son vrai corps aurait lui aussi été démembré et brûlé, mais comme ça déjà été fait on se contente de la partie spirituelle.» répondit Samantha.

Son mari hocha la tête. Soudain, une espèce de cri lointain se fit entendre. Une fumée noire entra dans la salle en poussant un véritable rugissement de rage inhumain. Jean se plaça aussitôt devant sa femme, tout comme Kain.

« Du calme, il est inoffensif maintenant. » rassura la chasseuse de reliques.

Hazer somma Hotepsekher de revenir dans ses urnes. La fumée se dispersa en quatre tourbillons, chacun vers une urne. L'ouasirien bannit le mort-vivant des deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts, et le condamna à ne jamais trouver le repos. On entendit le concerné protester, fulminer et tempêter en vain. Il revint dans ses vases funéraires, qui se refermèrent tous seuls. Hazer prononça les formules destinées à sceller chacune d'entre elles.

« Et voilà c'est terminé. » conclut Samantha.


End file.
